Awake
by The Cold Chronicles
Summary: Shepard realizes her perception of the world was lacking before she knew Thane. Time line story occurs in Mass Effect 2, after completion of initial dialogues between Shepard and Thane. Love story about Shepard and Thane, consolidated all into one.
1. Awake

Shepard watched Miranda as she stood staring at her sister. Knowing she was unsure, Shepard encouraged her to speak with Oriana. "Go on, we'll wait here." Miranda looked at Shepard then began walking toward her sister. Shepard glanced at Thane and motioned toward the railing. Nodding, he stepped next to her as he leaned against the railing. Joining him, they silently gazed at the city.

As Shepard watched the traffic, she noticed Thane looking at her. Turning slightly, she met his gaze.

"I spend the last two years here. I had a purpose, a goal. Now that I've accomplished it, something occurs to me. In all that time, I never looked at the horizon. It is spectacular." Thane gestured toward the horizon. Shepard followed his motion and scanned the landscape.

The sun was beginning to set. Shepard watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, setting the sky ablaze in fiery reds, tangerine oranges and bright hues of yellow. Unable to remember the last time she watched a sunset, Shepard marveled at the vivid colors. Suddenly, she felt as if she was seeing her first sunset. The world came alive. The noise of the city intensified. She could hear the individual cars as they flew by, she could smell the food from the vendors down the block and feel the warmth of the breeze as it caressed her skin. Shepard was sensitized to everything, every vibration and hum reverberated against her awareness.

Pushing herself upright, she listened to the murmur of voices floating around her. In the distance, she could hear the steady thump of music and feel the drone of conversation. A ghostly echo of laughter reflected off the buildings as the hum of the city enthralled her. Turning to Thane, Shepard began to smile. Her wide seeing eyes startling him from his repose.

"Shepard." Starting intently at Thane, Shepard could see his skin shine iridescently in the dying light. His had become bottomless pools of ebony. Breathing deeply, Shepard could feel her lungs expand as her blood rush through her veins. Slowly, she began to survey her surroundings. The noises, smells, and sights beckoned her as each vied for her attention. Thane stepped closer, his expression concerned. Hesitantly he touched her arm as he searched her face.

"Shepard, are you well?"Shepard stared dumbfounded at Thane, it was as if she had never seen him before. Carefully, he touched her face as concern crinkled his brow. Closing her eyes, Shepard smiled, and sighed.

"Everything's so..." Stepping closer, Thane strained to hear. Stepping blindly, she reaching for the railing but instead grasped Thane's outstretched hand.

"Shepard, I'm going to get Miranda. We need to get you back to the Normandy." Softly he grabbed her shoulder as gently lead her to the railing. Shepard grabbed his arm anxiously; the fabric of his coat was soft and supple under her fingers. She could feel the tensing of his muscles beneath his skin. Seeing her teeter, Thane quickly moved to hold her. As he pulled her to him, Shepard could smell the fragrance of bergamot. The scent engulfed her, filling her nose and mouth. Smiling, she inhaled the scent. Opening her eyes, she searched his face. Shepard realized she was inhaling his scent.

"Thane." Gazing into his pitch-dark eyes brought a flutter to her chest. "I'm fine." Releasing her hold on him, Shepard stepped back. Unsure, Thane stood close, his arms outstretched, ready to hold her.

"Shepard, what's happening?" Shepard studied his face, surprised by the beauty of his lips.

"I'm not sure." She reached for his hands, squeezing both tightly. His hands were warm. The skin was smooth, his fingers strong. Shepard studied his hands, she was tempted to raise them to her lips. Unsure of his reaction she suppressed the urge. Together they stood studying each other. Slowly he released her hands to stand next to her.

"I'm concerned about you Shepard." Thane touched her neck, feeling her pulse. The feel of his touch caused goose bumps to raise under his searching fingers making her blush. Shepard could feel heat rise from her neck to her ears, coloring her cheeks.

"You are very warm, Shepard." Thane softly touched her face. Embarrassed by her body's response, Shepard found it difficult to speak. Standing so close together, they didn't see Miranda approach.

"Shepard, I'm ready to go." Miranda stood in front of Shepard and Thane, oblivious to the situation, her eyes filled with tears. Unable to look away from Thane, Shepard absently nodded. Miranda quickly turned to the elevator and pressed the call button. Stepping away from the railing, Shepard felt Thane take her hand. Gazing into his eyes, she felt herself pulled gently toward him. Together they entered the elevator. The walk to the Normandy was silent. Miranda led the way as Thane and Shepard lagged behind. As they walked, Shepard could feel Thane's hand holding hers.

As they entered the Normandy, Thane released her but escorted her to the elevator. Pressing the button for the crew deck, Thane stood next to her as the elevator doors closed. Once the door opened, Thane again held her hand as he led her to the med bay. Pulling a chair out for her, he gently pushed her to sit. As she sat, Thane informed Dr. Chakwas of his concerns. Shepard expected Thane to leave but he remained. He silently watched, his hands clasped behind his back. Dr. Chakwas listened intently before turning to begin examining her.

"Shepard, I need to check your cybernetics. How are you feeling?" Dr. Chakwas began to scan Shepard with her omni tool. Sitting quietly, Shepard watched Dr. Chakwas as she tried to find a way to explain. Dr. Chakwas finished her scans and began reviewing the data.

"You appear to be in good shape. I found no injury, no infection or problem with your cybernetics. From what I can tell, you are doing fine. How do you feel?" Dr. Chakwas sat across from Shepard studying her face. Reaching to her, Dr. Chakwas felt her pulse , checked her ears, nose and throat.

"I feel fine, Dr. Chakwas. Something happened… I can't explain it." Shepard looked at Thane expecting his face to change, to become dull. Instead, she could still see the vividness of his skin. Sitting in the ship, Shepard began to notice things about the Normandy. She could hear the drive core and feel the cool dry air wafting over her from the vent. Shepard could hear the soft footfalls of the crew and Rupert softly muttering to himself as he cooked. Shepard turned her gaze toward Dr. Chakwas, studying her. Shepard never noticed that Dr. Chakwas' eyes were a vivid blue, her hair was silver and her skin was soft with fine wrinkles beginning to appear. Smiling, Shepard breathed deeply. Closing her eyes, she could feel her heartbeat. Leaning back in her chair, Shepard opened her eyes and looked at Thane.

"I'm sorry for frightening you. Please, sit down and I'll try to explain what happened." Bowing slightly, Thane pulled a chair close, as he and Dr. Chakwas sat and waited.

"Thane and I were waiting for Miranda; she was visiting her sister. I was leaning on the railing, looking at nothing when Thane told me about his time on Ilium. He motioned toward the horizon. Listening to him, I looked and suddenly, the world… changed." Shepard began to frown. Her words couldn't encompass everything she experienced. Dr. Chakwas leaned forward studying her.

"Tell me more." Shepard smiled.

"Before today, everything was dull. Then, somewhere inside of me, a switch turned on and now everything is brilliant. I can see, feel and hear again. Everything is so… alive. I hadn't noticed until now. I don't know if I have now fully adjusted to the cybernetics or if it was something else. All I know is I feel good, wonderful in fact. I feel like I had been asleep but now I am awake." Thane sat upright, his eyes searching her face. Noticing the change in him, Shepard studied his face.

"Thank you for helping me. I appreciate what you did." Thane nodded then quickly stood to leave. Looking at Shepard one last time, he bowed then left the med bay. Dr. Chakwas watched his departure then glanced back to Shepard.

"He was very worried. I haven't seen him worried before. Usually he's so quiet. I don't think I heard more than a few words from him. I'm beginning to think, he has feelings for you." Dr. Chakwas smiled then touched Shepard's forehead.

"I am glad you're okay. I couldn't find anything wrong. It could be what you said, either you adjusted to the cybernetics or they adjusted to you. Either way, if it begins to cause problems, let me know." Shepard nodded. Standing, she stretched and thought about what Dr. Chakwas said about Thane. Dr. Chakwas looked intently at Shepard, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm glad Thane was with you. I think if something ever happened to you, he would probably carry you until he found help." Shocked at her words, Shepard stared at Dr. Chakwas. Not knowing what to say, Shepard cleared her throat.

"I'll go check on him. Make sure he's okay." Dr. Chakwas nodded as she returned to her workstation. Leaving the med bay, Shepard was lost in thought as she walked toward the life support plant. Turning the corner, she ran into Thane.

"Thane." Shepard gasped as she grabbed his arm to steady herself. Seeing her, Thane stared, his eyes boring into hers. Slowly, he backed her against the wall. Captivated by stare, Shepard placed her hands on his chest as she walked backward. Bumping into the wall, she stared at him. Raising his arms, he placed his hands on either side of her as he leaned forward. Slowly he hovered his lips over hers. Feeling the heat emanating from his body, Shepard leaned toward him. Unthinking of her actions, she ran her hands down his chest to encircle his waist. She roughly pulled him against her, intent on catching his lips with hers. Pulling away, Thane evaded her lips only to rub his cheek against her chin and jaw. The smoothness of his skin made Shepard tremble as the scent of bergamot engulfed her.

"Thane…" Shepard whispered as her lips sought his. Breathing heavily, he pulled away. Thane stood still as his eyes raked over her face and body. His gaze burning through her armor searing her skin. The need to hold him overwhelmed her. Reaching for him, Thane softly touched Shepard's hand before stepping away.

"I will be meditating if you need me." Slowly, he turned and began walking toward his room. Shepard watched him leave, a groan of frustration escaping her throat. The need to kiss him left her trembling.

Leaning against the wall, Shepard focused on controlling her breathing and resisting the urge to follow him. The thought of her entering his room and pushing him on to his cot brought a sigh to her lips. Wrapping her arms around herself, Shepard concentrated on breathing. After a while, she had achieved enough control to stand. Languidly Shepard entered the elevator and quickly hit the button for her quarters. As the elevator rose, she planned on taking a very cold shower.


	2. Plans

The sound of hammering greeted Thane as he entered the forward batteries. Glancing around the room, he spied Garrus wedged under his console, pieces of machinery scattered around him. "Piece of... stupid converter couplings... Argh!" Thane surveyed the damage. "Problems?" The sound of Thane's voice caused Garrus to jump. Hitting his head against the bottom of the console, Garrus yelled. "Ah! Damn it!" Rubbing his head, Garrus continued to grumble. "Can I be of assistance?" Feeling guilty for causing Garrus' head injury, he crouched down to see what Garrus was repairing.

Sighing, Garrus looked at Thane and shook his head. "The firing calibrations were off. It took the last few hours for me to find the problem. One of the converter couplings is shorting out. I need to go down to the Cargo hold and get another one." Slamming his wrench onto the floor, Garrus grumbled. Standing up, Thane looked at Garrus. "Why don't you let me retrieve the part?" Garrus nodded. "You don't mind?" Thane shook his head. "Give me the part I need to find." Garrus picked up the converter coupling and handed it to Thane. "Tali keeps the Cargo hold well organized. When you exit the elevator, turn left, you should find the couplings in a box on the floor against far the wall." Thane surveyed the part before placing it in his pocket. "I won't be long." Garrus chuckled. "Take your time. I need to get something to eat before reinstalling and recalibrating the coupling." Smiling at Garrus, Thane offered to help him stand. Grabbing the hand offered, Garrus rose to his feet. "Thanks." Smiling, Thane left the room.

Exiting the elevator, Thane noticed Shepard standing in the Cargo hold. Only her upper body was visible, the rest was hidden behind the rooms console. Thane could see that her eyes were closed, head back, her hands clasped above her head. Shepard was breathing deep even breathes. Stepping around the console, he saw that Shepard was in a lunge stance. Her right leg bent before her with her left leg trailing behind. Mystified, Thane stood quietly and watched. Soon, she shifted, standing straight, she turned, spreading her arms wide, lunging with her left leg, her left arm pointed forward with her right arm and leg behind. Her stance brought back memories of his fencing instructor. Smiling broadly, he wondered if Shepard fenced. Thane listened as her breathing remained even. He began to count, after a minute she shifted again. Standing straight, her hands clasped above her head. As she began to bend her head back she opened her eyes. Seeing Thane, she froze. Feeling as if he was intruding, Thane clasped his hands behind his back and stared evenly at her. Folding her arms across her chest, she studied him, a frown crinkling her brow. "Thane."

Giving her a small bow, he smiled at her. "May I inquire into the exercises you are engaged in?" Sighing, Shepard rubbed her neck. "It's called Yoga." Thane stood watching her. "I have read of Yoga. There are different types. Which do you practice?" His answer surprised her. "I tend to do more of the Integral aspect of Yoga, mind, body and spirit connection. I don't use a mantra. I tend to zone out and forget to say it. I do meditate while I flow from one movement into the next." Listening to her speak, Thane slowly approached her. Quietly he examined her, noting her attire. Thane was used to seeing Shepard in a uniform but today she was dressed in a gray t-shirt with black form fitting pants that flared at the ankle. Looking at her feet, he saw that she was barefoot, her toes curled. _Cute toes._ Although her attire was not provocative, Thane found her alluring. He realized he was seeing a different side to Shepard, one he did not know.

"I had found the practice of Yoga to be interesting but I had not met anyone who actively practiced. I would like to learn more." Shepard frowned then hesitantly smiled. Licking her lips to moisten them, she glanced around the room before looking at Thane. "Early in my military career I used to be an instructor. It's been a few years since I taught anyone." Gazing at her, Thane lowered his chin and widened his eyes. He intentionally made his expression appear vulnerable. "I would like to learn if you will teach me." His body language affected Shepard in the way he had hoped. He could hear her heart begin to pound. A small smile played at his lips, his expression full of hope. Trying not to smile, Shepard relented. "I'll teach you the poses. We can meet here in the cargo hold and practice together." Thane smiled broadly. "You don't usually practice here?"Shepard laughed as she shook her head. "No, I usually practice in my quarters but Rupert needed to service my fish tank and I didn't want to wait so I came here. Unfortunately my cabin may not be large enough for both of to practice so the Cargo hold is a better option."

Thane nodded in agreement as a soft twinge of disappointment settled in his chest. "What will I need?" Shepard bit her lip as she thought. Thane focused on her bottom lip. He wanted to know what her lips felt like. The memory of Shepard's soft skin against his cheek flooded is awareness. Pushing back the memory, Thane focused on her eyes. "You'll need clothes that would allow free range of movement. I have an extra mat, you can use. Usually the time that works best for me is late afternoon, before the evening meal. Would 1700 work for you?" Shepard was always direct and to the point. He admired that trait in her. During the past few weeks, he had spent a lot of time with her. Mainly they spoke about his religion and the training he received as a child but he had not learned much about her. Thane began to feel anticipation about spending more time in her company. "The time will work. Would you like to begin tomorrow?" Thane studied her eyes. They were a deep golden color, like the warmth of a summer day. He enjoyed seeing them glitter in the light. Shepard's eyes were a sharp contrast to her midnight black hair. Smiling, Shepard nodded. "Tomorrow then." Stepping back, Thane turned to find the part he was sent to retrieve. "I will leave you to your poses. Have a good evening, Shepard."

Finding the crate Garrus mentioned, Thane took an identical converter coupling, placing it in his pocket. Turning to the elevator, Thane glanced back at Shepard. Eyes closed, she had resumed her pose. Thane followed the lines of her arms. Her stance conveyed the strength of her being, her face serene. He knew the depth of his feelings for her required him to speak with Garrus. He would not allow any harm to come to her or him. Although he found Shepard attractive he would respect any relationship between her and Garrus and would not interfere.

Thane realized it was her kindness that pulled him to her. From the first moment he met her, she was assertive but very kind. Thoughtful of his illness, she asked if there was anything she could do to help him. Initially he had rebuffed her offer but now he knew he had been rash._ I will consult with Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus on treatments._ Prior to meeting Shepard, Thane was content in allowing his illness to run its course. _I would have returned to Irikah._ Now that he had awoke from his battle sleep, he wanted more time. _Perhaps I'm being foolish._ The opening of the elevator doors drew his attention. Entering the interior, Thane turned and watched Shepard as the doors closed.

Entering the forward batteries, Thane found Garrus sitting on a crate. He was the picture of relaxation, his legs crossed; he was leaning back against the wall staring at the ceiling. "Your converter coupling." Thane handed the part to Garrus. Nodding, he took the part. "Thanks. Sorry about earlier. Did you need something?" Thane smiled. "I stopped by to speak with you. I was glad to help." Garrus stood and stretched. "Let me get this part installed and you can tell me what's on your mind." Thane watched as Garrus climbed below the console and quickly snapped the part into place. "The console will need to run a diagnostic before I can begin to recalibrate." Standing quickly, Garrus motioned for Thane to take a seat. Sitting on the crate, Thane rested his elbows on his knees as he watched Garrus enter information into the console.

"What's on your mind Krios?" Garrus continued to enter data. "When we first spoke, you told me you loved Shepard." Garrus stopped typing and looked at Thane. "I also told you that I couldn't keep up with her." Turning toward Thane, Garrus examined him closely. "Are you interested in her?" Thane lowered his head and thought about his response. Transfixed on Thane Garrus wondered if Thane and Shepard were already involved. "I am." Thane's simple response surprised Garrus. "This is out of the blue. What happened?" Thane looked at Garrus and thought about Ilium. "She woke me from my battle sleep." Stepping away from the console, Garrus leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms, he stared at Thane. "What do you mean 'battle sleep'?" Hanging his head, Thane stared at the floor. "I spent the last few years focused solely on my work. I slept, I ate, I hunted and killed. The world held nothing for me. Since coming aboard the Normandy, I have been spending time with Shepard. She brought me back to the world. I can now see beyond my work and I see her." Breathing deeply, Thane met Garrus stare. "Can't say I didn't see it coming. I see how you look at her and how she looks at you. I'm just wondering why you wanted to talk to me. Isn't this something you should be talking to her about?"

Thane nodded. "I respect you. You've aided me many times in battle. I trust you as I trust Shepard. You are becoming my friend. I did not want to intrude in your relationship or your intentions toward Shepard. I respect you too much to allow that to happen." Garrus was stunned. Pushing himself away from the wall, he looked around the room. "I don't know what to say. I am honored, I think?" Pausing, Garrus frowned. "What if I wanted a relationship with Shepard, what would you do?" Thane sat up, his eyes intent. "I would respect your relationship and not interfere. I would keep her in my heart and be a friend to you and her." Garrus' expression was incredulous."You would do that? As a Turian, if my friend and I wanted the same female, we would compete to win her affection." Thane glanced at the floor and chuckled. "Drell are few in numbers. If two Drell are attracted to the same woman, being adversarial would not be in our best interest. One would step aside. If you wanted Shepard, I would step aside." Garrus shook his head and looked at Thane. "You know how I feel about Shepard. I love her. In many ways, she isn't just a friend, she's was my only friend. The problem would have been... Turians and humans are… not compatible." Thane smiled at Garrus. "If two individuals loved and wanted each other, physical incompatibility would only be a slight inconvenience."Garrus laughed. "I know there are human and turian couples. I just… I never thought I would have a chance with her so I never did anything about it."

Thane rose from his position and studied Garrus. "Knowing my preference, what are your intentions toward Shepard?" Garrus turned and stared at the forward battery. "I don't think I have any." Garrus looked back at Thane. "You're dying, you'll hurt her without meaning too." Thane breathed deeply. "I will be speaking with Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus. There are treatment options available, there is no cure but I hope I can obtain more time. It will be difficult but anything worth keeping is. I realize we are going to a place where none return but should we come back, I want to be able to spend it with her." Garrus approached Thane. Grabbing his shoulder, he softly patted him. "To tell you the truth, I would be alright. I want her to be happy. Don't hurt her. I think Kaidan hurt her but she never said anything. I wanted to shoot him for how he treated her but I let Shepard handle it. Besides it would have been better if she shot him." Thane laughed. Garrus only shrugged. "What do I need to say, you have my... permission, consent...blessing?" Shaking his head, Thane smiled at Garrus. "So long as it would not harm you or our friendship. That is sufficient." Garrus nodded. "Better you than anyone else on this ship. I'm touched Thane. Thanks." Garrus returned to his console as Thane left the room. Walking toward the life support plant, Thane began to plan.

Sitting at his table, Thane recalled the memory of Shepard. He could see her standing by the window. _A friend huh? It's a start._ Searching his memories he recalled the last mission to Ilium. Standing at the railing, Thane had come to realize he was awake when he noticed the spectacular view of the horizon. The coincidence of Shepard waking from her sleep at that moment surprised him. _Did she find me or did I find her?_ In his memories, Thane could feel the warmth of her skin on his finger tips and the feel of her body against his as he pulled her to him. The thought of her being ill frightened him into action. He had to get her medical attention. Taking her to Dr. Chakwas was the best solution. It was only then did Thane fully realize that Shepard was experiencing the world anew. The memory of her lips so close to his caused Thane to gasp. Pulling away from her was the hardest thing he had done in ten years. Yet, he had too. The emotions were too great, they threatened to overwhelm him. He had to think of the repercussions if they were found. It would interrupt the crew and possibly cause her harm. Thane forced himself to wait and to ensure that if they should be together, she would be safe.


	3. Poses

Sitting in the Cargo hold, Shepard tried to wait patiently. Tried. Each time the elevator would start, she would hold her breath watching the doors intently. When the elevator failed to open in the cargo hold, she would release her breath as disappointment and dread engulfed her. Her patience was wearing thin. Since waking, she had been keenly aware of the time. As the day progressed, Shepard began to have difficulty concentrating. Her eyes were constantly drawn to the time. As the time neared 1700, she found she couldn't sit or stand. She fidgeted and restlessly moved from area to area. Glancing at the time, Shepard willed each second to pass quickly.

As soon as the time registered 1630, she all but ran to her quarters to change and grab her mats. Walking briskly, she arrived in the Cargo hold at 1645. Unable to sit, Shepard paced the length of the cargo hold as the minutes slowly ticked by. The time was now 1655. _Five more minutes._ Sitting on a crate, Shepard pulled her knees to her chest and tried to not glance at the time. The elevator started again. She could hear the it descending. Holding her breath, she waited. The elevator continued its descent until it stopped at the cargo hold. _Thane._ Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as a soft ache formed in her chest. Time seemed to slow as the elevator doors opened. Suddenly, there he stood.

Shepard gasped when she saw he wasn't wearing his usual brown leathers. Instead he was dressed in a gray t-shirt with matching gray cotton pants. His feet were bare. She watched as he scanned the cargo hold before looking at her. Holding her gaze, he exited the elevator and began walking toward her. _I thought he looked good in leather. I guess I was wrong. _The gray t-shirt clung to his broad shoulders and accentuating his chest. The color made his skin gleam in the light. The gray cotton pants moved with the soft sway of his hips and thighs. Shepard loved to watch him walk. His back straight, each step was full of confidence, each movement graceful. The memory of the letter she received from the salarian night worker flashed in her mind. _He moves like a dancer._

Tearing her eyes away from his, she hugged her knees tightly as she tried to appear nonchalant. She didn't want him to see how his presence affected her. "Shepard." Taking a deep breath, Shepard exhaled slowly before attempting to stand. Although her hands were steady, her stomach and thighs trembled with excitement. Standing, she slowly looked at him as she desperately tried to think of something to say. _Glad you could make it. Hey, thanks for coming. Kiss me._ The last thought brought a smile to her face. "Are you ready?" Thane nodded as he smiled in return. _Man of few words. _

Shepard motioned toward the mats she laid out. "EDI?" Shepard called. "Yes, Shepard?" EDI quipped. "Soft soothing music please." Shepard could hear the soft strumming of a guitar. "Thank you. Please let me know when an hour has passed." Thane smiled at her. "Of course Shepard. Logging you out." EDI chimed. Stepping on to her mat, Shepard faced Thane before sinking to her knees. Sitting on her feet, she motioned for Thane sit. Looking down at her, Thane stared intently at her. Gazing into his eyes, Shepard felt the flicker of desire roar to a volcanic eruption. Slowly, Thane kneeled then sat. "I will begin with showing you the poses of the beginners practice. Once you are familiar with the poses, we will then set the poses up in a sequence. One pose shifting into another. As I am teaching you the poses, I may need to correct your stance. I would like to ask your permission to touch you." Thane softly smiled, his expression playful. "You are always welcomed to touch me." His words recalled the memory of their near kiss. Feeling embarrassed, Shepard quickly looked away. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Thane. "Are you ready?"

Frowning, Thane searched her face. "What is wrong Shepard?" Studying him, Shepard thought about her reply. "I wasn't always welcomed to touch you. I had to be sure you were comfortable." Hanging his head, Thane breathed deeply. "I have not apologized for the moment I spent with you. I do not regret your touch. I regret being presumptive in my behavior. I respect you and want to act in a respectful manner to you. Please forgive me Si... Shepard." His explanation and apology surprised her. Looking at him, she could see his distress. _I do not regret your touch._ Guilt washed through her. Hesitantly, Shepard touched his arm, her thumb caressing his skin. "I am sorry for not talking about it with you. I should have asked instead I assumed you didn't... ." Searching her face, Thane interrupted. "How could I not like you?" Feeling herself blush, Shepard began to pull away. Before her hand left his arm, Thane caught her wrist, his hands closing over hers. Raising her hand in his, he gently touched them to his forehead before releasing. "Thank you... Shepard." Looking into his eyes, Shepard had the overwhelming need to hold him, touch him, kiss way his hurt. Dropping her gaze, she gently smiled. "Are you ready?" Thane nodded.

"The first pose is the box. You will need to be on your hands and knees. Your hips and shoulders are squared to the floor. Your palms are rooted with the weight of your body equally distributed between the heel of the hands and the tops of your knees. Your joints should be stacked with your wrists, elbows and shoulders in a straight line. Your gaze should be down, looking at the floor." Shepard watched as Thane adjusted his pose. Peaking around his body, she could see his stance was aligned. "Inhale then lift your head and ribcage allowing a gentle sway to your low back. Your backside lifts up, tilting. Your gaze is to the ceiling. This is the dog pose." Watching him, she could see he was able to align his stance correctly. "Now shift your weight to the palms of your hands. Your wrists, elbows and shoulders are in one line. Your abdomen is pulled in and up with the spine in an arch. The crown of your head is toward the floor and your neck is relaxed. Your gaze should be between your arms and belly." Arching his back, Thane let out a soft groan. "Are you okay?" Chuckling, Thane peaked at Shepard. "It's nice to stretch." Shepard smiled at him. Seeing him on his hands and knees was delightful.

Shepard instructed him on the wide child's pose, then through the chair, upward and downward facing dog, then into warrior one, two and the extended side angle pose. "Now that you have the basic poses. We are going to use those poses and shift from one into another." On her hands and knees next to Thane, she peaked at him and tried not to giggle. "Beginning in the box pose..." Shifting from one pose to another, Shepard flowed through the practice. Watching Thane, she was able to see that he showed little difficulty with the transitions. As their practice came to an end, the trembling in her stomach and thighs subsided. Lying on her back, she closed her eyes and listened to Thane breathing. His deep even breathes calmed and comforted her. Imagining herself sinking into the floor, she let her awareness drift.

"Shepard, an hour has elapsed." EDI's voice rang out bringing Shepard's awareness flooding back. Opening her eyes, she studied the ceiling. The thought of Thane lying a few feet from her excited Shepard. Sitting up, she saw Thane lying on his back. Eye lids heavy, he looked at her. Watching him, Shepard imagined herself kissing him, his hand stroking her back as her fingers tugged at his shirt. "Same time tomorrow?" Sitting up, Thane smiled and nodded. Jumping to her feet, Shepard rolled up her mat and waited for Thane. Holding his mat, he reached for hers. He motioned for her to proceed him as he walked with her, carrying the mats. Shepard walked and activated the elevator. "I usually keep the mats in my quarters." Thane looked at her, his expression soft and warm. "May I carry them to your quarters?" Unsure of what to say, Shepard smiled and nodded.

The elevator ride was quiet. At the opening of the elevator doors, Thane again motioned for her to proceed him. Standing in front of her door, Shepard didn't know if she should invite him in or take the mats from him. By activating the door and motioning for her to enter, Thane took the decision away from her. "Where are the mats stored?" He asked. "The lower left hand drawer of the desk." Shepard walked to the fish tank and pressed the button to release food. Silently, she watched the fish as they swam toward the food. Having stored the mats, Thane stood, his hands clasped behind his back. "Thank you Shepard. I enjoyed the lesson. I look forward to learning more." Shepard looked at Thane, she was sorry their time was over. "Thank you for asking. I enjoyed teaching you."

Turning, she walked to him. Studying his face, Shepard suddenly didn't want him to go. Looking down, she quickly thought of something to do to keep him with her. "Would you like some tea?" Shepard hoped he would stay for a few minutes longer. "Thank you for your offer. Perhaps tomorrow?" A frown marred his expression. "The lesson was more of a workout than I anticipated. I need to attend to... my person. I do not want to offend." Understanding dawned on Shepard, he was trying to say he needed a shower. She should have realized the first lesson would be strenuous for him and he would want to shower and change. Glancing at her bathroom, Shepard imagined offering him the use of the facilities. _I could watch._ "Of course. Thank you for carrying the mats. Have a good night." Thane watched her, appearing to hesitate. Smiling softly, he nodded. "Good night, Shepard." Slowly he left her quarters. As the door shut behind him, Shepard walked to the door and listened. Resting her forehead against the door, she imagined him waiting by the elevator. Shepard waited until she heard the elevator doors open and close. Sighing, she walked and sat on her bed. Looking at the time, she realized she would be with him in 23 hours. With a loud sigh, she laid back on her bed, thoughts of Thane floating through her mind.


	4. Sparing

The time was 1615, five minutes had passed since he last checked. Thane breathed deeply as he again tried to meditate. The memory of Shepard smiling beckoned him. Her eyes shining mischievously, she giggled at his story.

"You did not! Not you." Looking at her glowing face, Thane chuckled.

"I did. I will never lie to you Shepard." Turning onto her stomach, she gazed at him.

"So what did your friend do when he was found?" Thane studied her face, wanting to touch her.

"There was nothing he could do, his face and hands were dyed red." Shepard buried her face in her hands as she gasped.

"Did you get in trouble?" Unable to keep his hands from touching her, Thane smoothed a wayward curl from her forehead.

"Not that day." Feeling his touch, Shepard's eyes darkened as she her breathing became irregular.

Pulling himself out of the memory, Thane shifted in his chair. Checking the time, he noticed another five minutes had passed. _Soon._ Despite seeing Shepard every day somewhere on the Normandy, it was the time between 1700 and 1800 that he looked forward too. _Does she think of me as I think of her? _Again, he breathed deeply, as he tried to focus his thoughts. It was no use, his patience was worn thin. Looking at the time, he noticed it was now 1625. Unable to sit any longer, Thane stood. Unsure of what to do, he began to pace. He wanted to do something for Shepard. Something that would cause her to smile._ I know._

Walking quickly, Thane left the life support plant and turned toward the mess hall.

"Rupert?" He called as he neared the Mess Sergeant.

"Evening Krios. What can I do you for?" Giving the Mess Sergeant a small bow, Thane looked at him intently.

"A thermos of Green tea, please, with honey and two cups." Rupert nodded as he began taking out cups and a thermos.

"You and Shepard practicing today?" Thane watched as he filled the thermos with hot water then added the green tea and honey.

"Yes. I thought Shepard would like tea after we completed our practice." Rupert glanced at Thane.

"You and Shepard have been spending a lot of time together lately." Nodding silently, Thane looked at the Mess Sergeant. Finishing up the tea, Rupert screwed on the thermos lid as he handed it, with two cups, to Thane.

"Have a good practice." Thane again bowed as he left the mess area.

Looking at the time, he noticed it was 1650. _She'll be in the cargo hold by now._ Quickening his pace, Thane turned into the elevator and pressed the button for the cargo hold. As the elevator doors opened, Thane could see Shepard sitting on a crate, waiting. Walking toward her, he saw that her eyes followed him.

"What did you bring?" Thane placed the thermos and cups on the crate next to her.

"I thought you would enjoy having tea after practice." Her eyes danced as she smiled at him.

"That was very thoughtful, thank you." Shepard jumped off the crate to stand before him.

The nearness of her made Thane tremble. Moving closer to her, he gazed into her eyes. He could hear her heart begin to pound as her breathing became ragged.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

He watched as Shepard searched his face before focusing on his lips. Slowly, he began to move toward her, his lips descending to hers.

"Shepard? EDI quipped.

The sound of EDI's voice made Shepard gasp. The moment interrupted, Thane pulled away and glanced around the cargo hold.

"Yes EDI?" Shepard groaned.

"I will begin the one hour timer and what choice of music would you like?" EDI quipped. Shaking her head, Shepard looked at Thane.

"Surprise me." Smiling, Thane handed her a mat.

"Let us begin our practice Shepard." Grabbing her mat, Shepard sighed in frustration.

Sitting on a crate together, Thane and Shepard sipped their green tea. Thane leaned against her as his body begin to feel heavy. Sighing, Shepard rested her head on his shoulder as she swung her foot.

"This is my favorite part." Leaning his head on hers, Thane sat quietly, enjoying the moment. Recalling the memory of when he first saw her practicing yoga, he again began to wonder if she had ever fenced.

"Shepard? He asked.

"Hmmm?" Shepard sighed.

"Have you ever fenced?" Thane asked as he peaked at her face. Sitting up, she looked at him.

"You mean with foils?" Thane nodded.

"Why do you ask?" She giggled.

"The first time I saw you practicing yoga, it reminded me of fencing. I realize now that you were in the warrior two pose but at the time, I wondered if you fenced." Looking at her, Thane waited for an answer. Sipping her tea, Shepard peaked at him over the rim of her cup.

"Maybe, a little." She raised her right eyebrow at Thane, intriguing him.

"Perhaps it is something I can instruct you on." He studied her face, tempted to smile. Placing her cup next to him, Shepard stared at him. Her eyes gleamed in the light.

"Right now?" Surprised, Thane set his cup down.

"If you wish." Shepard jumped off the crate. Turning to Thane, she place her hands on his knees and leaned toward him.

"Cerberus outfitted the Normandy with many different types of sporting and exercise equipment. Let's go see if there is any fencing equipment." Looking down at her face, Thane lightly touched her jaw.

"As you wish." Shepard bit her bottom lip before grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. Sliding off the crate, Thane bumped into her. Smiling, she rubbed her nose across his jaw. Before he could react, she pulled away tugging at his hand. Following her lead, Thane went with Shepard into the storage area.

Digging into crates, Thane found some epees, foils and sabers. Shepard was able to locate uniforms, chest protectors, gloves as well as FIE and saber masks.

"It would appear Cerberus stocked the Normandy well with equipment." Taking up a foil, Thane tested its balance.

"I think we're all set." Shepard placed a mask on her head as she strapped on a chest plat and stepped into a uniform. Following Shepard's lead, Thane dressed in similar gear before taking up his foil. Walking to the middle of the cargo hold, Shepard pointed out landmarks and measured out an area for the piste. Standing at the far end, Shepard put on her mask as Thane took up his position and put on his mask.

"Five minutes, the one with the most points, wins." Shepard took up her foil and stepped to her en garde line. Putting on his mask, Thane tested the blade. The blade cut through the air with a soft woosh. Walking to his en garde line, Thane held his sword to his chin and saluted Shepard. Saluting Thane, Shepard took her stance and pointed her foil at Thane.

"Hold on! What's going on in here?" Garrus shouted as he exited the elevator, Jacob following close. Lifting her mask, Shepard waved at Garrus.

"Thane was going to teach me how to fence but now that you're here, would you referee?" Garrus shrugged as he walked to Thane.

"Sure. Tell me what to do." Thane took off his mask and explained the rules and point system to Garrus.

"Did I explain it clearly?" Garrus chuckled.

"Believe so. Don't kill her." Bowing slightly, Thane returned to his engarde line.

"You think you got it?" Shepard yelled.

"Sure thing." Garrus moved to the side of the piste. Looking from Thane and Shepard, Garrus shook his head.

"Are you ready?" Thane then Shepard nodded.

Each walked to their en garde line. Their masks and blades ready. Holding their swords to their chins, they saluted each other then took their stance with their swords pointed at each other.

"Go!" Garrus yelled.

In seconds, the cargo hold was filled with sounds of steel meeting steel. Shepard and Thane bouted around the piste. Evading Thane's thrust, Shepard blocked his blade then parried to score a hit. Thane's uniform emitted a blue glow allowing Garrus to count the hit as a point.

"Shepard scores one point." He called.

Walking around the piste, Thane and Shepard looked at each other before walking to their en garde line to salute and begin the second bout.

"Go!" Garrus bellowed.

Shepard evaded Thane's attack only to be caught by his reversal. Thane marked Shepard with his blade, her uniform glowing red.

"Thane scores one point. One more bout, winner takes all." Garrus shouted.

Again, Thane and Shepard took up their positions, saluted then began. Their blades meeting in metallic pings. Each evading the other's attack. As they circled the piste, Thane watched Shepard's every move. He knew she would feign an attack in order to pin him. In order to catch her off guard, Thane attacked then parried, locking his blade with hers. Standing face to face, he gazed at Shepard's mask. Pushing against her, he met stubborn resistance. Each move he made, she met.

"Tie!" Garrus called.

Backing away, Thane removed his mask. With her mask on her head, Shepard stood grinning.

"Sudden death?" She asked. Smiling, Thane walked to her. Before he could speak, he heard Jacob laughing.

"Hey Krios, a man too much of a challenge for you so you have to spar with a woman?" Looking to Shepard, Thane watched as her grin faded. Turning toward Jacob, Shepard's face became impassive. Her eyes alight with anger. Clutching her foil, she turned and stalked toward Jacob.

"What's the matter Mr. Taylor, can't fight a woman?" Shepard's voice was low and calm but her tone was cold and harsh. Thane heard the edge to her voice. He heard that edge many times, right before Shepard shot someone.

"Naw, Shepard, I'm good. I'm just playing with Krios." Jacob chuckled as he backed away from her. Thane watched as Shepard glared at Jacob.

"I'm not playing, Mr. Taylor. Let's do this, why don't you try sparring with me and if you survive, then maybe you can spar with Thane." Shepard stood staring at Jacob.

"I don't know Shepard. Wouldn't want to hurt you." Jacob grinned mischievously at Shepard.

"Hurt me? You won't touch me, Mr. Taylor." Walking to the nearest crate, Shepard divested herself of her mask and foil. Dressed in her fencing uniform, Shepard motioned for Jacob to join her in is piste. Thane moved next to Garrus. He could see Garrus shaking his head.

"Doesn't learn." Garrus sighed.

"I believe he is about too." Thane stood next to Garrus watching Shepard.

Standing in front of Jacob, Shepard took a fighting stance.

"Com'on Shepard. We don't need to do this." Jacob crossed his arms.

"Mr. Taylor, you began by insulting me and half of my crew. Now, you finish it or I will." Shepard watched Jacob. Shifting uneasily, Jacob took up position across from Shepard.

"Have it your way, Shepard." Walking around Shepard, Jacob stared at her.

Thane watched as Jacob dipped his right shoulder before charging. Holding her ground, Shepard leapt into the air and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to Jacob's left shoulder. The impact of the kick knocked Jacob to the ground, his own momentum causing him to tumble end over end. Thane stifled a chuckle. Crossing his arms, he watched Shepard walk toward Jacob. Thane could see Jacob was planning something. Dropping his arms, he began to move toward Shepard and Jacob but Garrus stopped him. Shaking his head, Garrus motioned for Thane to wait.

Upon seeing Shepard approach, Jacob used his biotics to pull her toward him. Using the force of the pull, Shepard launched herself into the air, somersaulting, she used her biotics to push herself away. Twisting, Shepard landed in a crouched position behind Jacob. Grabbing him by his uniform, she used her biotics to raise then fling him across the cargo hold. Landing against a crate, Jacob slumped over. Thane looked from Jacob to Shepard. Watching her spar with Jacob amazed him. He had seen her many times in battle but never in hand to hand combat. Over the past few weeks Thane had come to know Shepard as kind and considerate but he had also seen her become ferocious and unstoppable when threatened or protecting others. Jacob's insult had unleashed her anger and he was going to suffer the brunt of it.

Shepard stood and watched as Jacob slowly sat up and looked at her.

"I believe you owe me and half my crew an apology, Mr. Taylor." Jacob nodded.

"I apologize for insulting you and half the crew, Shepard." Slowly she walked and crouched next to him. Thane and Garrus moved closer.

"I don't like fighting with you Jacob. You're a member of my crew and as a member of my crew, you will respect all members, including women. I'll tell you what, the next time you insult me or my crew. I'll just throw you out of the nearest airlock." Patting his shoulder, Shepard stood and walked toward Thane. Looking at him, Shepard motioned toward the elevator. Elbowing Garrus, he fell in line behind Shepard. Joining her in the elevator, Thane pressed the button for the Crew Deck. Standing quietly, Shepard stood back and waited. Exiting the elevator, Shepard turned and motioned for Thane and Garrus to follow.

"Are you okay?" Breathing deeply, Shepard nodded.

"What were you doing with Jacob?" Glancing down the hall nervously, Garrus cleared his throat.

"He asked me to help him retrofit a part to a gun he was working on. I needed materials so we went to the cargo hold." Smiling, Shepard patted Garrus shoulder.

"I understand. Thanks for refereeing." Garrus stared at Shepard.

After looking from her to Thane, Garrus turned and walked toward the forward batteries. Taking her hand, Thane pulled her toward the life support plant. Walking into his room with her, Thane guided her to the chair opposite him. Gently he pushed her into the seat. Sitting quietly, Thane waited for her to speak. Resting her elbows on the table as she rested her chin on her clasped hands.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Thane smiled and tried not to laugh.

"You did not embarrass me, Shepard." Looking at him, she grinned.

"Jacob's a good person, when he wants to be. Other times, he talks before he thinks. Tonight, I had enough." Rubbing her hands, Shepard closed her eyes and sighed. Thane studied her. _Protective and fierce._

"When you are ready, may I escort you to your quarters?" Shepard opened her eyes and frowned at him.

"Do you think Jacob's going to try something?" Thane smiled as he leaned toward her.

"Not him, you." His words surprised her and she began to laugh.

"You're trying to protect Jacob from me?" Nodding solemly, Thane folding his hands on the table.

"There are number of airlocks between this level and your quarters. I do not want you to face temptation alone." Shepard looked at his hands, her expression soft.

"Thank you Thane." Reaching for her, he gently stroked her arm.

"Anything for you." Looking at his hand, Shepard traced his fingertips with hers.

"Walk me back to my quarters, Thane." Holding his hand over hers, he slowly caressed her palm with his fingertips.

"Of course." Standing, Thane held out his to her.


	5. Interlude

Shepard looked at Thane's outstretched hand. His warm, strong fingers beckoned her. Slowly, she placed her hand in his and felt him pull her to him. Encircling her waist he held her close, learning the feel of her. Standing so close, Shepard could feel the warmth of his body. The fragrance of bergamot engulfed her, filling her nose and mouth. Stepping closer, she inhaled his scent. He smelled of warmth and life, of memories long forgotten and days spent in the sun. Shepard wanted to lose herself in him. The nearness of him made her shudder.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long." Pulling her hand to his chest, his eyes met hers.

"Touch me." Running her hands over his shoulders, she felt the supple leather of his coat. Tracing his chest with her fingertips she could feel the smoothness of his skin. The light green tint was in contrast to the honeyed beige of hers. Lightly she traced the soft ridges of his neck.

"Shepard." He whispered as he brought her hands to his face. Softly he rubbed his cheeks against her palms before kissing her wrists. Gently he pulled her arms around his neck as he stepped into her embrace. Shepard could feel his warm breath flutter across her skin as his eyes searched hers. Bottomless pools of ebony overwhelmed her as he tenderly lowered his lips to hers. Like the wings of a butterfly, his lips delicately caressed hers. The feel of his skin caused her to gasp. Sensually he teased and stroked her, pulling her closer. Wanting more, she molded herself to him as his mouth claimed hers. His tongue teased hers, tempting her to open more, take more. Parting her lips, she tasted him as his tongue found hers. Deepened his kiss, Thane held her tightly, molding his body to hers. The feel of his muscles tensing against her was intoxicating.

The sound of beeping caught Shepard's attention. Fighting her way through the delicious fog that shrouded her mind, she pulled away.

"Something's beeping." With a harassed sigh, Thane looked at his omnitool. Frowning, he reviewed the message.

"Shepard... I apologize. I have to..." Licking her lips, she gazed at him. She could still taste him in her mouth and on her skin. Breathing deeply, she nodded.

"I understand..." Before she could finish her sentence, Thane pulled her roughly against him. His lips hard and demanding against hers as he fervently kissed her, searing her skin with his touch. Shepard gasped as she pressed herself to him, her arms pulling him closer. The feel of his body tensing and grinding against hers was maddening. The need to join her body to his overwhelmed her. She began to push at his coat as he tugged at her shirt. Remembering his message, she reluctantly pulled away. Growling in frustration, Thane nipped her at lips.

"Your message..." Groaning, he kissed the corners of her mouth as he trailed kissed across her jaw and down her neck. Dizzy from his kiss, Shepard's breathing was ragged as she stepped back. Thane tugged at her, wanting her to return. Her eyes roved over his body as her mind wanted to know the feel of him against her.

"Do not leave..." Biting on her bottom lip, Shepard was tempted to stay. _Maybe his message could wait._ Stepping back into his arms, she buried her face in his neck. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Your message..." Shepard mumbled as she fought the urge to kiss and undress him. Gently he caressed her back.

"I want more... time with you." The sound of his words caused Shepard's knees to go weak. Quickly she glanced at his cot, tempted to pull him to it.

"I want that too." Pulling her tightly against him, he held her. She could feel his body tensing and trembling.

"The message, I need to..." Stepping back, Shepard gazed into his eyes and nodded. Turning she slowly walked toward the door. Her body ached as yearning and desire pleaded with her to stay, to make love to Thane. Glancing back at him, she smiled as a deep blush warmed her ears. Leaning on his table, he watched her. His eyes calling for her to return.

"Good night. Thane"

"Good night, S... Shepard." Grinning, she nodded.

Stepping into the hallway, the air was cold against her heated skin.


	6. Message

With a soft swoosh of the closing door, Shepard left. The room became an empty void without her presence. Looking around the room furtively, Thane slowly lowered himself to his chair. His need for her a constant reminder of his wakefulness. The taste of her lingered on his lips as her scent clung to his clothing. The memory of her touch demanded his attention. Unwilling to allow her hold on him to fade, Thane dove mindlessly into his memory. He relived her every word and touch. The ghost of her lips against his caused him to audibly gasp. He could feel the warmth of her arms as she held him, grasping him tighter, urging him to hold her closer. Her pliant lips stroked his eliciting shivers of pleasure that ran down his spine and curled in his stomach.

The beeping of his omni tool intruded into his memory, reminding him of the message that lay waiting. Pulling himself from the memory of Shepard, he turned on the omni tool and scrolled through the message.

_Sere Krios,_

_I hope my message finds you alive. You must know of the information I have received._

_Through unknown means, your son, Kolyat obtained the packet of information you meant him to receive upon your death. Upset by the revelation about your life, he abruptly left Kahje and traveled to the Citadel. _

_I contacted Ryal, an old friend, hoping to learn of Kolyat's whereabouts but instead I learned he has been hired as a hit man. I do not know whom he is to assassinate or when. _

_As it was never your intention for Kolyat to follow your choices, I am contacting you to ensure you are aware and can decide if you wish to intervene. May Arashu's illuminating light aid you in finding your way._

_Your friend,_

_Leanderathal_

Reading his mentor's words, Thane's mind went blank. Kolyat knew everything. He knew all about his life. He knew of the assassinations and the killing. He knew now of his training as a child and his payment of his families compact debt. He also knew how his father met his mother. Thane wondered if Kolyat realized that his mother's death was connected to his work. He hoped he had protected Kolyat from all the years he had spent hunting and killing across the galaxy. Now that hope was gone along with the possibility of his son's life.

Sitting quietly, Thane tried to think. His mind raced with the possibility of Kolyat having already carried out his assassination and may now be dead. The thought of his son dying, alone, in the dark, made Thane's hands shake. He could face the reality of his own death but the death of his son was a thought he abhorred. Thane begin to think of the past ten years and his self imposed exile from his son. He realized now that life, no matter how short, was too precious to be away from those he loved. _Shepard._ Thane thought of the time he spent with her and how much she had come to mean to him. _What will she think of me after she knows what I had done to my son?_ Quietly he began to pray. He asked Amokira, Arashu, any and every god he had ever heard or read of, to give him strength to tell the woman he loved about his son.

Standing quickly, Thane walked briskly to the elevator. Stepping onto the Combat Information Center, he scanned the area looking for Shepard. Seeing him, Kelly approached Thane.

"Are you looking for Shepard?" Kelly cheerfully asked. Thane looked at Kelly as he thought of Shepard.

"Please tell her I need to speak with her." Turning back to the elevator, he left.

Sitting at his table, Thane tried to wait patiently. His mind churned over his life as memory after memory played before his eyes. Trying to find something to hold onto, he recalled the memory of Kolyat's birth.

The midwife placed the small brown bundle into Irikah's arms.

"Sere, this is our son." Peeking into the swaddling clothes, Thane could see wide brown eyes looking back at him. Unwrapping the bundle, Irikah examined their son's arms and legs.

"Look at his toes and his fingers!" Irikah smiled at Thane as tears welled up in her eyes.

"He has my father's coloring." She laughed. Wrapping his arms around his wife and son, Thane kissed them both.

"His skin has your beautiful markings." Irikah softly nuzzled their son.

"What shall we call him?" Thane gently touched his son's head before kissing him.

"Kolyat, after your father." Surprised, Irikah gazed into Thane's face.

"What of the name 'Thane?' He should carry his father's name." Watching his son yawn, Thane smiled, pride welling up inside him.

"Kolyat is a good name, it is the name of a good and honorable man." Irikah searched his face as she softly touched his cheek.

"Very well." She whispered. Looking down at their son, she kissed him before handing him to Thane. Holding the baby close, Thane tenderly hugged him.

"Welcome home, my son."

The sound of the life support plant door opening ended the memory. Hearing Shepard's footsteps was a welcomed relief.

"Shepard?" Thane called as he turned to face her. The smile that welcomed him quickly faded when she saw him.

"Is there something wrong?" He could see her worried expression.

"Yes. Now that you're here though, it seems more difficult to talk about." Stepping closer, Shepard searched his face. Her hand raised as if to touch him.

"Are you feeling sick? I could get the doctor." Thane ruefully chuckled.

"No, no. Though I suppose that is part of it. My mortality has me, dwelling on things." Walking to the case containing his rifles, Thane stood with his back to Shepard. He needed to tell her about Kolyat but he was unsure of her reaction.

"I had a family once. I still have a son. His name is Kolyat. I haven't seen him for a very long time." He began. Slowly he told Shepard about abandoning his family to do his job and about Kolyat's decision to become a hit man. He watched as his words affected her. Her expression became tender but troubled.

"Thane, I don't have your contacts and I don't have your tracking skills. Why do you need my help for this? " Looking into her eyes, he had to explain to her. She had to understand.

"I don't need your help. I want it. The last time I saw my son..." He told her about Irikah's death and his leaving Kolyat with aunts and uncles. Finally, he explained the package he left for Kolyat and how he received it early.

Thane watched as his words seemed to surprise her. Since meeting her he knew he didn't need her. He lived for the past ten years, alone, needing no one. It was only in the past few weeks since being with her that he realized he wanted her. He wanted to spend every waking hour with her and hold her every night when he slept. He wanted to see her eyes brighten when she smiled at him. He wanted to her hear her laugh when he talked to her. The galaxy, humanity, her crew, everyone needed her. He wouldn't burden her with more need. He simply wanted her, wanted to love her, kiss her, stand at her side and keep her safe. He would walk through hell with her all because he wanted her.

The light in her eyes captivated him. He could see that she was resolved to help him.

"I'll get us to the Citadel as soon as possible. " Her words loosened a tight coil in his chest. Thane hadn't realized he was scared until she agreed to go with him.

"Thank you Shepard. I'll be meditating until you need me." For a few moments, they held each other's gaze before he gave her a small bow, he returned to his seat. She glanced at him before she left the life support plant. _Tenacious but fierce._


	7. Return

Stepping out of the elevator, Shepard entered her quarters. Sighing heavily, she wearily rubbed her neck as she looked around her cabin. The blue glow of the fish tank set a melancholy mood to the room. Examining her furniture and books, Shepard thought the room was mirroring how she felt, cold, empty and alone. The sterile gray walls pressed in on her bringing the sensation of isolation. She was emotionally exhausted. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster. Anger, fear, sadness, she felt them all in the span of a few hours. She still felt anger at Kolyat for the way he treated Thane but then she felt guilt for hitting him. _I should apologize to Thane._

Shepard remembered how Thane looked as he told Kolyat about Irikah's death. She didn't know what happened but she had guess it was terrible. _They killed her because of Thane._ Thinking back over the last few years and the number of enemies she had accumulated made her wonder. _Would any man in my life be safe? Would Thane? _Suddenly fear began to engulf her. _Am I putting him in jeopardy?_ The thought of losing Thane to his illness was horrifying, the thought of causing his death was terrifying. The realization that if someone killed Thane to get to her, they way they killed Irikah to get to Thane, she would hunt and kill them. She would exact vengeance, not only on them but also on anyone connected to them. She wouldn't stop until she eradicated them and all their friends and family. The thought of loosing herself to insane fury, terrified her.

With trembling hands, Shepard began taking off her armor. Walking past her desk, she glanced at Kaidan's picture. She couldn't remember the last time she looked at it. Walking toward the picture, she would see a layer of dust on the frame. Wiping the dust off the frame, she remembered when she first arrived on the SR2. She had spent many nights gazing at his face wishing he was with her. In those first few weeks, his picture seemed so life like, so real. Now it was flat and emotionless. She remembered a time when all she had to do was look at him to feel excited. Now, there was nothing.

Grabbing the picture, she traced Kaidan's face with her finger. He was still the same. The cleft of on his chin, the brown eyes, the scar on his bottom lip they were all how she remembered. She tried to recall the feel of his skin against hers and the sound of his voice saying her name but they eluded her. Sifting through her memories, she tried to recall how she felt when Kaidan first touched her but the feeling had faded. The memory had a dream like quality, like it was worn thin from too much handling. Time, and possibly Cerberus, had changed her.

Placing his picture on the desk, Shepard walked to her closet. Showering and changing did little to settle her uneasiness. Quietly she paced the length of her cabin thinking of Thane. _What am I doing? _Desperately she thought of something she could do. Trying to distract herself, Shepard grabbed a data pad and began reviewing reports. Forcing herself to concentrate, she began to read. Unable to read one, she flips to another, then another. Finally, after reading the same paragraph three times without knowing what she just read, she dropped the data pad on her desk. Pushing herself away from her desk she realized what she had to do. The need to see Thane flared brilliantly in her. Just the thought of him left a dull ache in her chest.

Shepard hurried out of her quarters to the elevator. The slow descent of the elevator increased she impatience. Pushing her way out of the elevator, she stood in front of the life support doors. She had no idea what she was going to tell him. She only knew she needed to see him. Breathed deeply, she activated the door. A soft waft of bergamot scented air drifted over her. Stepping into the room, she could see him sitting at the table, his back faced her. The sight of him calmed her.

Turning his head slightly, he glanced at her.

"Do you need something?" The sound of his voice sent a thrill of excitement down her spine. Staring at his shoulders, she slowly approached him.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" He motioned for her to join him.

"Very well, I am, I had been recording a message for Kolyat." Taking the seat across from him, Shepard looked at him. The moment his eyes met hers, she felt as if she had come home.

Thane told her about how he met his wife, Irikah. Shepard learned that batarian slavers had killed her in order to get to him. The story of how he lost his wife surprised her. She now realized why he hid himself away for ten years. Listening to his story, Shepard felt as if she was only now learning who Thane truly was. The beauty of his words captivated Shepard.

"Maybe I haven't been upfront as I should be. I'm here for you, Thane. Whatever you need." Leaning toward her, his eyes filled her vision.

"You, you are very kind. Thank you for listening, Siha." Confused, Shepard frowned at him.

"I think my translator just glitched. What did you call me?" A wry smile played at his lips as he stared at her.

"Siha. Someday I'll tell you what it means."

The reverberation of his voice was like a physical caress. Shiver's traveled down Shepard's spine. Standing, she wondered what to do. Silently she studied him. Seeing her watching him, Thane gazed into her eyes. Falling into the endless depths of his somber eyes, Shepard felt her soul begin to sing. In the span of a heartbeat, she knew she was in danger of of falling in love with him. Despite her mission, despite his illness, despite the threat of the Reapers, she was falling in love. As the realization of her love for him filled her, Shepard began to plan. They had to survive the mission. She had to do everything in her ability to keep them alive.

Turning to leave, she saw him hesitantly reach for her. Placing her hand in his, Shepard moved to stand next to him. Pulling her closer, Thane wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face into her stomach. The feel of him against her made her sigh. Looking down at him, she lovingly stroked his neck and shoulders as she pressed him closer. With a hushed sigh, she could feel him relax against her. Tightening his hold, he caused his arms to move across her sides tickling her.

Biting her lip, Shepard tried not to laugh. The movement of her stomach muscles caused Thane to look up in surprise. Sitting back, he accidentally brushed his fingers along her waist where she was more ticklish. Unable to suppress her laughter, Shepard giggled. Glancing quickly at her waist then back to her face, he frowned. Hold his hands on her hips, he intentionally grabbed her waist, right where she was the most ticklish. Shepard squealed in response as she tried to push his hands away. Holding her waist firmly, Thane chuckled.

"Siha, what is happening?" Shepard smiled widely as she tried to wiggle away from him.

"It's nothing. Just a human thing." Unsatisfied with her explanation, he drummed his fingers against her waist making her squirm.

"No! Don't." She tried desperately to hide her laughter. The sound of her excited squeal excited Thane. Again he tapped his fingers against her waist.

"Please, no!" Shepard softly pushed his shoulders. Squeezing her waist, Thane sighed as he gazed up at her.

"Very well." Slowly he lowered his hands to her hips. As she began to relax, he quickly moved his hands back to her waist and wiggled his fingers against her skin. Shepard screamed before doubling over giggling.

"Please, stop! No! No more!" Thane laughed. His laughter was full and deep sending a jolt of desire through her. His touch made her knees weak. Unable to stand, she leaned against him. Grabbing her by her hips, he pulled her onto his lap. Gazing into his eyes, Shepard cupped his face.

"I beg you, please?" Thane smiled as his eyes darkened.

"Siha." He whispered as he kissed her.


	8. Decision

Thane loved the feel of Shepard's body pressed against his. The weight of her was delicious. Holding her on his lap, he enjoyed the feel of her pressing against his thighs and stomach as the warmth of her body seeped into his. Holding her close, he was engulfed in her scent. The smell of lavender encircled him, holding him captive . The fragrance clung to her skin and hair. Later, after she was gone, her scent would linger on his clothes and skin. A gentle reminder of her. Smiling, he inhaled deeply, she smelled like sunshine. Pulling Shepard closer, he rested his head against her shoulder. A slight movement of her arm caught Thane's attention. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her chest. Snuggling his face against her throat, he rested his head against her chest. He could hear the soft beat of her heart. Thump, thump, thump. The steady beat lulled him into his memories.

The smell of dust was thick as he watched the mercenary pace below. Thane could feel the dust beneath his fingers as the fine particles settled onto his skin. Cautiously he shifted his weight, waiting for the right moment to strike. He had counted three mercenaries, one asari female and two human males. The two human males were below him, scanning around the room, expecting Thane to burst through a door. With a wicked sneer, he waited. Patiently he watched the Eclipse mercenaries wearily pace. The yellow sunlight glinting off their shields and armor. Thane was able to identify several weak points in their armor's defenses. The mercenaries would be easily managed before dealing with Nassana. She wasn't wearing any armor just a gun. Soon, Commander Shepard would enter and distract his quarry allowing him moments to finish his job. Minutes continued to pass but he needed to wait. Soon, soon, it would all be over.

Thane had initially been surprised when he learned Commander Shepard was on Illium looking for him. Two years earlier, he had learned of her death when he first arrived on Illium. The entire galaxy was shocked and saddened. Having had little prior knowledge of her before her death, he wondered but paid little attention. Her presence and search for him caused him to wonder, what did she want from him? Surely if she was here to kill him, he would have heard of her intentions but his contacts were specific. She wanted to speak with him. He again wondered about Shepard. _Would she be arrogant?_ Thane only knew of her from the extranet vids as well as stories written about her in magazines. She was a human female. Stunning, was the word most associated with her appearance. Her dark hair and hazel eyes stared defiantly from the vids and magazines. She was known to be kind, well spoken but also efficient and focused. He would have liked to have known her. She seemed familiar. Now she was here, looking for him.

Peering out from his vantage point, the shadows on the floor betrayed the location of the three mercenaries as well as Nassana Dantius. Listening intently, Thane could hear the sounds of mercenaries shouting and gunshots ringing in the air. _She's close. _The sounds of a battle rang through the ventilation shaft. She was certainly creating a loud distraction. Smiling roguishly, Thane waited in anticipation of her arrival. _What will she do?_ He continued to listen as the shouting and gun shots slowly died. _Soon._

The hushed opening of the tower doors caught Thane's attention. From the sounds of the footsteps entering the room, he could count three people. He watched as Nassana moved toward her console.

"Shepard? But I thought you were dead." Thane could hear a soft feminine chuckle.

"I got better." Shepards sarcastic reply made Thane want to meet her. Silently he listened as Nassana tried to negotiate only to have Shepard tell her she was looking for him. The way she said assassin was in reverence, as if she knew he was listening.

Slowly he shifted his weight only to cause the metallic vent to groan in response. Peering at Nassana, he watched as she sent her guards to investigate. The two male mercenaries moved stepped away from Nassana, leaving her back unprotected. Seeing his opening, Thane dropped from the ceiling. With a quick glance, he identified his targets. The thrill of the hunt sent a jolt of excitement down his spine. Stepping to the first target, Thane snapped his neck with a quick flick of his wrists. His second target had little time to react before he was able to crush his windpipe, knocking him to the floor. Using his pistol, Thane quickly shot the third target before spinning and yanking Nassana's gun from her hand as he shot her. Catching her dying body in his arms, Thane cradled her as he gently lowered her body to the console. The entire assassination took less than a four seconds.

Stepping back, Thane looked at Nassana's body. He knew he needed to offer a prayer to atone for his actions. _Amonkira, Lord of Hunters. Grant me forgiveness._.. Through lowered eye lids, he could see Shepard watching him as she gingerly stepped forward.

"I came a long way to talk to you." Glancing up at Shepard, Thane halted his prayer.

"One moment. Prayers for the wicked must never be forsaken." Glancing at Nassana's body, Shepard frowned.

"She certainly was wicked." Her response confused him. "Not for her, for me." Stepping away from Nassana's body, he holstered his gun as he looked at her.

"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance. All this destruction, chaos. I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well, here I am." Turning toward her, he stared her down. His posture and tone were meant to be antagonizing, to catch her off guard yet she managed to surprise him. She gazed evenly at him, appearing unfazed by his attitude. The warm glow of the afternoon sun set fire to her warm brown eyes, captivating him. _Eyes of sparkling amber, like jewels glinting in the sun._ For a moment, Thane could only stare as a deep yearning welled up inside of him. It had been so long since he felt any emotion other than excitement. Now he his feelings began to tumble. Unsure of his reaction, he clamped down his feelings, siphoning the emotion from his eyes. He needed to be cold, calculating not distracted by her eyes. He studied her as a soft frown crinkled her brow. 

"I do want to talk to you but how did you know I was here?" Unable to look at her, he walked past and examined her team.

"Gunfire and explosions. I prefer to work quietly. If I have to fight through guards, I've made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes." Examining her team, Thane was surprised to find a quarian and turian as her right and left guards. Slowly he appraised the turian. He was tall, his brilliant blue suit shone in the dying light. Blue markings of his family and clan were evident on his face. He appeared well versed in the sniper rifle he had trained on Thane. The quarian watched him wearily. Thane could tell, she was tech expert, her omnitool shone in the darkness, she was prepared to launch a drone. Glancing back at Shepard, Thane saw she appeared aloof but he wasn't fooled. He knew that if tried to bring any harm to her, not only she but also her squad would most likely end his life. Just in case, Thane began to calculate probable exit strategies. Yet, he knew, there was no need. He continued on with his facade.

"You disrupted my plan but your distraction eventually proved valuable." Shepard uncrossed her arms, her face serene. A quick nod to her squad and they relaxed.

"Let's cut to the chase, I need you for a mission." She was direct and to the point, he appreciated it. Thane glanced at her as he turned.

"Indeed?" Quickly, he examined her. Her dark grey armor soaked in the light, making her appear unobtrusive yet the brilliant red on her right arm and emblazoned on her chest betrayed her. Subdued yet vibrant was the only way Thane could describe her in those moments. She was a woman of contrast. Shepard waited for him. Stepping to the windows, Thane peered out at the afternoon sun. The warmth of the light played on and tantalized his skin. Slowly she stepped closer, still pursuing him.

"You're familiar with the collectors?" Pulling his eyes from her face, Thane turned, walking past her to face the windows.

"By reputation." Passing her, a soft fragrance brush across his awareness. Flowers, Thane quickly realized. Lavender if he wasn't mistaken. Facing the windows he waited and listened. He knew she would explain her mission.

"They're abducting entire human colonies. Freedom's Progress was their handiwork." Looking at the floor, Thane thought about the Collectors. Her plan had many angles he would need to know in order to help her. Yes, he would help her. He made the decision the moment he looked in her eyes.

"I see." Looking at the windows, Thane quickly calculated the odds and the most probable scenarios. Her words interrupted his calculations.

"We're going after them." _Audacious._ Thane thought as he quickly turned to stare at her.

"Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so." Thane could see Shepard had a plan, her eyes betrayed her intent. Uncrossing her arms her posture exuded confidence.

"They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos too." Thane wanted to smile, he liked her.

"A fair point." A soft chuckle escaped him.

"You'd like me to protect humans I've never met from aliens no one knows anything about, by going to a place no one's ever returned from?" Thane turned back to the windows staring at the blinds. Clasping his kinds behind his back, he knew he had to tell her about his condition. She had to know. He could feel her approaching him.

"That's the gist of it." Thane closed his eyes. His common sense warred with his instinct. He knew he would go with Shepard but he feared this human female. A premonition formed in his mind, if he went, he would lose her. Not to the enemy, death couldn't stop her but his condition would stop him. Silently he offered a prayer to Arashu. _Guide my way with your illuminated light._ Sighing, he hung his head.

"This was to be my last job." Looking at the sun, he said aloud what he had known for the last few years. "I am dying." Hesitantly he glanced at Shepard. "Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does." Shepard moved to his side. He could hear a soft intake of breath as she listened.

"I hadn't heard that. Is there anything I can do?" Her offer was unexpected. Thane thought she would retract her offer and leave. _Is it pity or kindness? _Thane again glanced at her. _Arashu be praised._

"Giving me this opportunity is enough." The look of concern cut him, no one had been concerned for him in many years. Her words humbled him. Feeling unsure, he glanced at the floor.

"The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die." Staring at the sun, Thane expressed the suffering he felt in his heart."Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough and they suffered. I must atone for that." Thane turned toward Shepard, meeting her as an equal. He gazed into her eyes as he felt himself flung into a great unknown. "I will work for you Shepard. No charge." She grasped his hand firmly with hers. The strength of her grip foretold the grasp she would have on him.

Coming out of the memory, Thane softly kissed the fabric of her uniform. His premonitions had been right. _Someday I will tell her what I feel, someday I will tell her what I mean._ Feeling his lips against her skin, Shepard shifted to peer at his face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Thane smiled at her expression.

"Are you bribing me, Siha?" A soft giggle erupted from her throat. Her body wiggled tantalizingly against him.

"If not money, what can I offer you?" Tightening his grip, Thane sighed.

"Only you. I want nothing else." He watched as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Tracing the rosy hue, he suddenly realized she blushed every time he told her he wanted her.

"Tell me, Siha. Have you never had someone in your life that you wanted as much as I want you?" A look of surprise crossed her face as she considered his question. Thane could see she was thinking, her eyes examining her memories. Looking at him, she appeared to have come to a decision as a frown marred her brow.

"I have had people who wanted me, but only one that I wanted as much as I want you." The blush intensified, moving from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck. Her words made his heart swell with love. _She wants me. _The reality of her words surprised Thane as he began to wonder who this person was. _Staff Commander Alenko?_

"It is a wonder that this person would not still be in your life." Thane's heart sank as Shepard's face became despondent. He should not have said what he said. Feeling guilt tighten his stomach, he pulled her to him. _Is she thinking of Kaidan Alenko? _

"If they were, then I would not be here. They would have you." Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed. Pulling his hand from her waist, Shepard splayed her fingers against his.

"It was a long time ago. Before I entered the service. There was a young man. His name was Daryl. I met him at the beginning of my senior year in high school. He wanted to go into the service too. My parents liked him. He was kind and gentle and I loved him. Then he died. A horrible accident and I was left alone." Pulling away from Thane, Shepard sat up and grimaced at him.

"I lost him. I dated and I loved other men but none like Daryl." Gazing deeply into his eyes, she whispered. "He was my Irikah."

Thane's heart hurt when he heard her compare her Daryl to his wife. If she felt only a fraction of what he felt for Irikah, then she must have suffered. Suddenly, the thought of dying sickened him. _What have I done?_ Grasping her hand in his, he began to wonder if his being with her was the right thing to do. Even as he considered options of leaving her, his body refused what his mind was saying. His arms found their way around her as his lips sought hers. Seeming to feel his need, Shepard shifted and wrapped herself around him. The feel of her lips on his banished any thought of leaving her. Only his need and want remained.

"Siha..." Thane whispered against her lips. Rubbing her nose against his, she hushed him.

"Don't say it. Don't say anything." Eagerly her lips caressed his. Her breathing came in gasps as she cupped his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.

"Please don't be afraid, I'm not." Her words cut through the guilt choking his heart. Slowly, Thane relaxed. It seemed as they grew closer, she was becoming more and more in tune with him. There were times when she finished his sentences. The reality of finding another so like his Irikah humbled him. Both women fit him, as if, made for him. _I can't lose her._ Shifting in his seat, he softly caressed her arms and back. Anywhere he could reach he touched her.

"I have come to a decision, Siha." Shepard frowned.  
"About what?" She sounded suspicious. Smiling, Thane smoothed her brow with his finger tip.

"I will have Dr. Solus begin looking into treatment options for Kepral's Syndrome." A small jump conveyed her surprise.

"You're going to do that?" Her eyes twinkled as she gazed at him. Cupping her face, Thane nodded.

"Yes." Shepard squealed as she threw her arms around him, hugging him close. Pulling away, she kissed his eyes, cheeks and forehead. Thane chuckled, delighted in her exuberance.

"I can't promise anything but..." Shepard interrupted him.

"We are talking about Mordin, he probably already has ideas on what to do. Did I tell you he thought he cured Joker's condition, only to realize his treatment would have caused liver failure?" Thane laughed.

"Siha, that doesn't give me much confidence." Shepard dazzled him with her smile.

"It should because he began again. Mordin doesn't give up. He'll think of something." Pulling her against him, Thane sighed.

"I hope so."

A soft beeping pulled his attention to Shepard's omnitool. Freeing her arms, she flicked on the tiny screen and began to review information. Turning off the tool, she looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Work calls." Sighing deeply, Thane helped her stand. Tugging at her uniform, she adjusted her clothing. Confident in her appearance, she smiled at him.

"See you in a few hours?" Thane raised her chin, brushing her lips with his.

"Of course." He could feel a delicious shiver rush down her body. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and leaned against him. Thane chuckled. Standing back, her eyes skimmed over his body before she turned and left the room. Returning to his seat, Thane began to meditate. The smell of lavender softly tickled his nose.


	9. Past

Reviewing all the proposed upgrades made Shepard's head spin. Diligently she scrolled down the list of needed resources for each upgrade. Day after day, she read the compiled lists, sorted then prioritized them, applying whatever resources she had available to obtain the upgrade. Armor, personal technology, ship enhancement, all needed, all extremely boring. Glancing at the time, Shepard began to fidget. The work would continue to mount despite her best efforts to keep up. _Time for a break._ Leaving the CIC, Shepard descended to the crew deck and found Rupert cooking the next meal. Seeing her approach, he turned and began to make tea.

Rupert never ceased to surprise her. Each time she came to the mess, despite being up to his elbows in cooking, cleaning or repair, he would stop and make her tea. She watched as he pulled out a cup, placed it on the counter as he began to boil water. Stepping closer to the counter, she cleared her throat.

"Two please, Rupert." Nodding, he pulled a second cup from a cabinet and filled both with boiling water, tea and a teaspoon of honey. As he stirred, he pulled out a small tray. Placing the cups on the tray, he handed it to Shepard with a small bow. Rupert's homage to Thane brought a chuckle to Shepard's throat. Accepting the offering, she cautiously made her way to the life support plant. The opening of the door caused a small gush of air to playfully tease her hair. Stepping into the room, Shepard felt the stress of her day lift as she sought Thane.

Each time she entered his room, Shepard felt safe. Safer than when she was in her own cabin. The L-shaped room conveyed a sense of security. Shepard noted the two escape routes and plenty of material available for makeshift weaponry. Thane's table could also be doubled as a shield and weapon. Her special forces training focused her awareness on the strengths and weaknesses of any room. Thane's area was better designed for a tactical advantage than most areas on the ship. Seeing him at the table, Shepard knew he was watching her reflection in the window. Stepping closer, she waited for him to remark on her presence.

"Do you need something? " Thane's soft tone was like a caress to her frenzied thoughts. Her reflection in the window betrayed her eager expression. Moving to his side, Shepard breathed deeply before speaking.

"Have a few minutes to talk? " Bowing his head, Thane motioned for her to take the seat opposite him.

"Of course Shepard. Join me." Shepard placed a cup of tea to his left before taking the seat opposite him. Setting her tea to her right, she let it cool. Lazily, he sipped the tea as he peered at her over the edge of the cup. The air became tense as Shepard adjusted in her seat. Glancing at Thane she could see his eyes follow her every move. His stare conveyed pleasure at her presence. The mere sight of him caused her heart to pound. Breathing deeply, Shepard tried to calm herself before speaking.

"I've been thinking about you." His expression softened as he studied her. Leaning forward, he lowered his voice as if he was sharing a secret.

"And I you. Will you hear my confession, siha?" Thane's name for her caused the small flame of desire residing in her stomach to roar to life. Shepard could feel her skin sensitize, craving his touch. Her blood rushed through her body, creating a low ache in the center of her being. Clasping her hands together, she pressed them into her thighs.

"Last time we talked like this, you said you'd explain what 'siha' means." A small grin appeared on his lips as he watched her. His eyes were luminous, staring into her. Stoking the roar of her desire. Placing his hands flat, his fingers lightly dug into the table. Shepard could see his nails go white as the pressure he exerted increased.

"I need to explain myself to you first. When I married Irikah, the hanar let me leave their service to raise a family. But I had no other skills, so I freelanced. When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible. Once I'd eliminated them. I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission because I didn't know what else to do." His eyes were grave as he spoke. Clasping his hands, Thane stared at her. Shepard shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"Not the healthiest attitude to take on a mission." Thane looked away from her. His eyes scanned around the room, exposing his vulnerability. Glancing back at her, his expression was tender.

"Your right. It's not. Looking back now, it's clear I'd resigned myself to death. I would have fulfilled my contract. If Nassana's guards caught me afterwards, it would have been a good death. But someone else was pushing to reach the target. Forcing me to move faster. Challenging me. I had to reach her first." Leaning forward, the intensity of his gaze devoured her. The look in his eyes caused the world to fall away, leaving only him. Shepard struggled to breath against the weight of his presence pressing against her.

"I had no idea you intended to die that day." Shepard's voice sounded like a whisper to her ears. Thane scrutinized her face, intent on accounting for the choices he made.

"It wasn't a plan. My body accepted its death, my mind had been dead a long time. But I met another siha. Few are privileged to meet even one." The soft rasp of his voice was the only sound in her world. Her eyes implored him to tell her what she was to him.

"You still haven't told me what a siha is." His eyes became mischievous, teasing her. With a deliberate sigh, he stalled. Her tension mounted, Shepard hesitantly reached for him in an effort to draw him out. To tell her who she was. A soft smile on his lush lips tantalized her. Leaning a mere millimeter closer, his gaze burned her skin.

"One of the warrior angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector. I confess I've come to care for you. Perhaps I'm being foolish. We are very different." His name for her conveyed a comparison to Irikah. The the meaning of her name astonished her into silence. The need to confess her love for him abounded but she faltered. The fear of overwhelming him kept her confession a secret.

"I'm not sure we know each other well enough to call it love. But I feel something for you to. Something more than friendship." Unable to stand being so far from him, she reached for his hands, closing the distance between her body and his. Thane's hands grasped hers. His warm fingers caressed and stroked hers.

"I've never felt affection for another species. I'm not sure what to do now." Shepard sighed. She knew he saw his body as separate from his soul. His confession meant he wanted more than just a physical attachment. The realization of how he saw her was astonishing. _What did I do to deserve him?_ Over the past few weeks, he had touched, kissed and held her yet he wanted more and was unsure of what to do. Squeezing his hands, she smiled at him.

"We'll just have to figure it out. " Looking at her hands, he entwined his fingers with hers. Staring intently into her eyes, he smiled.

"I look forward to the memories." Feeling elated, Shepard lowered her face to their clasped hands. After kissing his fingers, she rested her head on the table. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair. Each strand seemed to come alive from his touch, sending shivers down her back. The roar of her desire spread throughout her body as his fingers stroked her hair. Shepard didn't want the moment to end.

Standing at the galaxy map, Shepard tried to focus on scanning the planet below. Various sites across the southern hemisphere had yielded an abundance of platinum. The thought of Thane tugged at her. She wanted to sigh and lose herself in a daydream. Pushing the thought aside, she concentrated on gathering materials, her crew would need them in the days to come. A soft smiled played at the corner of her mouth as she stared at the galaxy map. The image of Thane's eyes swam through her thoughts. Focusing on the job at hand, Shepard listened as EDI launched another probe. Quietly she waited while the computer identified another site. The lull in activity turned her attention back to her thoughts. She imagined his face, his eyes studying her as his lips curved into a smile. The stars on the map twinkled reminding her of him as he touched her.

It had been a few weeks since she helped him save Kolyat. Since then, they had grown closer. Every night after yoga, she would lie on her mat and listen to him recite memories from his childhood. He would talk about his mother and father, his life on Kahje and his training. Shepard loved the sound of his voice as he spoke. The soft reverberation would send tingles across her skin and down her spine. Occasionally, he would reach for her hand as they talked. He wanted to know so much about her. What was her mother like? Her father? How was high school? What sports did she play? What was her favorite color? Shepard smiled widely as she thought of his laughter. Every time she thought of him, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as her arms would begin to ache to hold him. Looking at the time, Shepard knew she would see him very soon.

"Kelly, I'll be in the cargo hold if you need me." Turning and walking toward the elevator she could hear Kelly loudly sigh. "Have fun with Thane." She called.

Needing to change before practice, Shepard walked into her cabin and gathered her clothing before entering the bathroom.

"EDI. Thane should be here in a moment, please let him in." Closing the bathroom door, Shepard began to remove her uniform.

"Of course, Commander." EDI replied.

The feel of cotton against her skin brought back memories of her childhood. Unlike her daily uniform, the clothes she wore when she practiced yoga was soft and breathable. Wearing casual clothing, made Shepard feel like a normal person. Changing into her cotton shirt and pants signaled her day was done and now she was able to just be herself. These clothes, more than her uniform, she associated with Thane.

Hearing the door open and close, Shepard stepped out of the bathroom to find Thane waiting. His hands were clasped behind his back as his eyes danced at the sight of her. Crossing the small space between them, Shepard wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed his chin.

"You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought." Chuckling, Thane wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" With a gentle touch he brushed away a lock of hair from her forehead. Giggling, she kissed the corners of his mouth.

"Growing up I wanted to be Sherlock Holmes." With a delicate touch, he nuzzled her ear, worrying the skin.

"You're not a calculating automaton. You're warm, you feel..." Breathing heavily, Shepard placed kisses along his jaw before nipping at his lower lip.

"I feel you." Pulling her against him, Thane claimed her mouth. His tongue wet and teasing, caused Shepard to wrap her arms around his neck and press him against the wall. Shepared reveled in the feel of his lips caressing and stroking hers as a wonderful fog engulf her mind.

"Commander?" EDI quipped. Shepard ignored EDI, focusing only on Thane. His deft fingers kneaded her back as he ground his pelvis against her.

"Commander. You've received an important message from the Alliance." EDI's announcement caused Shepard and Thane to pause. Sighing, Thane quickly kissed her before releasing and gently pushing her away. Deliberately she licked her as she stared at his mouth causing a deep groan to emanate in his throat. Gripping his hands, Shepard tugged at him.

"Come here." Pulling him from the wall, Shepard wrapped his arms around her as she walked to her private terminal. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Thane peered at the screen as Shepard scrolled through her messages. The title of the last message caused she to pause, a cold knot to forming in her stomach. _About Horizon..._ Hesitantly, she clicked on the message.

_Shepard,_

_I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know? _

_Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me... maybe it meant as much to you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside. _

_But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die- on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember, I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself. _

_When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care._

_-Kaidan_

Shepard's mind raced as she quickly read and reread the message. In an instant, she remembered the last time she and Kaidan were together before the destruction of the Normandy.

_The sun was high, beating down on the city streets. The air was hot, heat waves danced across the pavement. Tugging at her armor, Shepard walked slowly, waiting for Kaidan. The sound of his husky voice made her stop._

_ "Commander, here." Kaidan handed her a fruit popsicle. Unwrapping the treat she could see it was raspberry. _

_ "Thanks." Kaidan nodded in reply as he unwrapped his. Unhurriedly they walked down the street enjoying the cold fruit. Shepard could see a park, down the street, in the distance. The trees were lush with thick green leaves that created an inviting canopy, shading the grass from the hot sun. Pointing, Shepard motioned toward the park. Kaidan nodded enthusiastically as they quickened their pace to reach the shade. _

_ Stepping under the nearest tree, the temperature dropped noticeably from the sweltering street. Wanting to feel the coldness of the popsicle, Shepard stripped off her gloves, stowing them on her belt. Kaidan looked at her, a soft smile played at his lips, his eyes full of mischief. _

_ "There's a lake not too far from here, it'll be cooler there." Shepard nodded in agreement. Slowly they ambled toward the lake. Popsicles gone, Kaidan threw the sticks into the trash bin they passed. The sound of water lapping at the shore enticed them. _

_ Suddenly squeals of children laughing rang out as the sound of tiny feet approached. Turning, Shepard watched six children, all different ages and sizes, run past her and Kaidan. A small girl, about the age of four, tripped and fell a few feet in front of him. Quickly he rushed to the child. _

_ Her luminous green eyes were full of tears as she sat up. Her pink dressed was torn and dusty from her fall. Shepard could see her knee was scratched and bleeding. Holding the injured area, the little girl began to cry. Her small blonde head hung next to her knee as she wailed. Kaidan approached then crouched down next to her. _

_ "Are you okay?" His gruff voice sounded surprisingly tender. The little girl looked up at him, her eyes wide, tears rolling down her face. _

_ "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She sobbed. Reaching for his medical kit, Kaidan pulled out a sterile gauze and medigel. _

_ "It's okay, I'm an Alliance Soldier. I'm here to help you." The little girl hiccupped and stared at Kaidan as he began to wipe her knee. _

_ "You're a... uh.. so-jer?" Seeing the little girls eyes light up, Shepard suppressed the urge to laugh. Kaidan nodded as he tended to her knee. _

_ "Yes. My name is Kaidan Alenko. What's yours?" The little girl watched him as cleaned her scrape. _

_ "Emily Smits." Her voice soft, she appeared shy. Seeing her knee begin to heal, Kaidan reached under her arms, helping her stand. _

_ "Well Emily. It's good to meet you. Where are your parents?" Emily covered her face with her hands but peeked at Kaidan. _

_ "My Da's been gone. He's an engine-ear. Ma's at home." Kaidan frowned. _

_ "Who brought you to the park?" Emily looked around, appearing to search for someone. _

_ "My sayeeda brought me." Gazing into her tiny face, Kaidan held out his hand to her. _

_ "Should we go find her?" Continuing to look around, Emily nodded. Standing up, Kaidan and Shepard began walking with Emily back the way she came. Shepard could hear a woman calling._

_ "Kaidan, I think her sayeeda is coming." Shepard watched as an older woman, dressed in a bright yellow sari, rounded a small hill. Seeing them, her steps quickened. _

_ "Emily!" The little girl let go of Kaidan to run to the woman. The woman scooped Emily up, holding her close. The little girls arms wrapped around the woman's neck as she pressed her face into the woman's shoulder. The woman hushed her as she hugged her gently. _

_ "I was looking for you." Emily peered into her sayeeda's face. _

_ "I fell. The so-jer helped me." Turning to Kaidan, the woman held out her hand. _

_ "Thank you. I'm Natasha, Emily's sayeeda. She and her cousins ran so quickly. I couldn't keep up." Kaidan warmly smiled as he shook Natasha's hand. _

_ "I am Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and this my CO Comander Shepard. It's no problem, m'am. We were just going to find you." Natasha smiled at Kaidan, a soft blush coloring her bronzed cheeks. Turning to Emily, she wiped the child's face. _

_ "Did you tell Lieutenant Alenko, Thank you?" Emily glanced at Kaidan, suddenly shy, she hid her face in Natasha's neck. _

_ "Thank you, Lewtendant Alan-ko." Hearing Emily's thanks, Kaidan laughed. _

_ "You're welcome, Emily. Be careful. It was good meeting you Natasha. Take care." Smiling brightly, Natasha turned and left, carrying Emily. Shepard and Kaidan watched them leave as a soft sigh escaped him. Hearing his sigh, Shepard was curious, she had never seen Kaidan with a child. Softly she touched his shoulder. _

_ "Your very good with children." Kaidan eyes met hers before he suddenly appeared embarrassed. _

_ "I... like kids... I hope to have some of my own someday." Shepared watched as Kaidan glanced around furtively unable to meet her gaze. His hand rubbing the back of his neck. Shepard giggled as she watched him._

_ "You're going to make a very good father someday." Slowly Kaidan looked at her. His eyes appearing intense. _

_ "Have you ever thought about kids, Shepard?" Slowly, she began to walk away following the shoreline. _

_ "I thought about it. Probably not for a long time." Quietly they walked the began to walk as Kaidan took her hand in his. Stopping, he tugged at her. _

_ "I... hope you will think about it. The future, I mean. A home, a husband... children." Gently he held her hand between his as he raised them to his chest. Pressing her hand against his heart, he gazed into her eyes. _

_ "Think about me, in your future." Shepard gasped. Kaidan's words surprised her. She hadn't thought of him as a husband, let alone her husband. He never told her he loved her. Yet, here he was, asking her to consider him in her future. Pressing her hand against his armor, Shepard searched his face. _

_ "What are you saying Kaidan?" Looking down at their hands, he sighed. _

_ "You're the one Shepard. The one who I..." Slowly he looked into her eyes. Shepard watched him, not knowing what he was saying._

_ "The one, what?" Frustrated, he groaned as he kissed her hand before squeezing her fingers. _

_ "I'm not good at this. All I'm saying is, think about it. A future, for me and... you." Shepard's heart seemed to have stopped then thundered back on, the sound deafening her. She tried to think of something to say. Looking away, she could feel her chest tighten. Suddenly she wanted to run, far, far away and not come back. Glancing back at Kaidan, his eyes pleaded with her. His face was soft and tender as a small frown crinkled his brow. _

_ "Shepard, I..." Afraid of what he was going to say, she interrupted..._

_ "Kaidan... I... you never..." Shepard was lost for words. She didn't know what to say, no one ever told her to think of him as her future husband and father of her children. Kaidan stepped closer, his hand cupped her face. _

_ "Just think about it. Okay?" Shepard breathed deeply as she nodded. _

_ "Of course. We should be getting back. They're probably looking for us." Smiling, Kaidan laughed. Taking her hand, they walked back toward the street. _

With a quick click, she deleted the message. Turning off the terminal, she pulled Thane's arms tighter around her but his arms felt heavy. Glancing at his face, she could see despair filling his eyes. _He read the message._ His somber eyes appeared down case, heavy with emotion. Quickly she turned, cupping his face as she began to panic. _No, don't do this. _With soft fingers she stroked his cheeks and neck as she searched his eyes. Gently he pulled her hands away from him. Unwilling to let him go, she clutched his hand, pulling him to her. Hanging his head he backed away from her.

"Talk to me." She pleaded. Standing against the wall, Thane crossed his arms and breathing deeply. Shepard stared at him, unable to breathe. Her chest tightened with each breathe she took. She couldn't bear being away from him. Stepping in front of him, she tried to raise his chin to look at her. Only to have him look away. Grabbing his shoulders, she softly shook him.

"Thane. Talk to me. Please." Her voice desperate. He was leaving her world and she couldn't stand it. Closing his eyes, he moistened his lips before speaking.

"It occurs to be that I might not be the foremost in your mind." Shepard shook her head as she grasped his hand, holding it to her face. A frustrated breathe escaped her.

"You have no idea what you mean to me do you?" Softly he cupped her face as he rested his forehead against hers. His voice thick with despair.

"When no one else competes for your eyes, I will be here." Kissing her forehead, he turned to leave. Shepard grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't do this. That message meant nothing. Kaidan means nothing to me. You... you are my... everything. If you leave, my soul will die." Sluggishly she was able to pull him to her. Cupping his cheek, she tried to make him look at her.

"Damn it, look at me!" Glancing at her, he stopped attempting to flee.

"Earlier I should have told you what I felt... but I was afraid. I was afraid you would leave. I was afraid that you didn't.. feel the way I do." Shepard's voice cracked as tears filled her eyes.

"You are the sweetness in the air I breathe, you are the melody to my song, the warmth in my sunshine. I don't want to do this without you." Slowly Thane turned to her, gazing into her eyes.

"He wants to begin again. He wants you... Shepard." Searching his face, Shepard ruefully laughed.

"I don't care. I want you. I chose you. Do hear me? I. Chose. You." Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him to her. Burying her face in his neck, she breathed in the soft scent of him.

"I have a confession." She whispered, her voice rough. Resting his head on her shoulder, Thane breathed deeply.

"I will listen." Wrapping her arms around his waist, Shepard pressed herself against him stroking his neck and shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered. She could feel Thane stiffen against her. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Thane Krios." Frowning he searched her face as he tried to speak.

"Say it again." He whispered. Laughing, Shepard kissed his chin, lips, jaw and cheeks.

"I love you. I loved since that first day on Ilium. I think I loved you before then. When it was just the promise of you. I will spend the rest of my days loving you." Touching her face, Thane closed his eyes as he hung his head. _Please let him believe me._ Silence hung between them. Softly he stroked her cheek, his touch electrifying.

"I love you." He whispered. Peeking at him, Shepard searched his face.

"Say it again." Looking into her eyes, he smiled.

"I love you, Siha." Shepard softly laughed as tears rained down her face. Shaking her head, she cupped his face.

"Don't you ever..." Thane interrupted. "I won't. For as long as I live." Quickly she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her as she buried her face in his neck. Pressing her against him, Thane buried his face in her hair as stroked her back.

"I'm sorry Siha. I shouldn't..." Shepard kissed his lips silencing him.


	10. Target

"Stupid calibrations. I should just give up, throw this piece of junk out of the nearest airlock." Garrus muttered to himself as he worked diligently on the forward batteries. Every test of the targeting matrix showed the same problem. The amount of energy being displaced was not equal to the power of the Thanix cannon. Staring at the batteries, Garrus knew something was wrong. He had tried different vectors and coefficients but each time, something was off. Stripping off his gloves, he slowly rubbed his neck then hit the console with his fist. The forward batteries area seemed to be closing in on him. The white walls pressed more and more each time his testing failed. Garrus stared at the console watching the flickering lights of the display. Sighing in frustration, he knew he had to call Tali. Garrus stretched knowing, once Tali was involved, it was going to be a long night. Glancing at EDI's display, he gathered his courage.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Garrus?" EDI quipped. Garrus hung his head in defeat.

"Can you ask Tali to come to the forward batteries." Sighing loudly, he leaned against the console.

"Of course, Garrus. Would you like me to inform her that you require her aid?" Garrus shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sarcastically replied..

"Yes, please do." He then made a face at EDI showing his displeasure. EDI's blue globular form flickered brightly before disappearing with a quick flash.

"Logging you out, Garrus." Groaning in frustration, he stomped to the nearest crate to wait for Tali.

Sitting in his area, Garrus surveyed the tiny space. For the most part the white walls were comforting and the gentle hum of the console and cannon was soothing. He had spend every waking moment since coming aboard the Normandy upgrading and calibrating the Thanix cannon. Only to have each test he conducted fail. Glaring at the cannon, Garrus compared its behavior to an old woman, slow and temperamental. Leaning against the wall, Garrus listened to Rupert muttering to himself as he cooked. The soft woosh of the mass effect field generator gave the ship a soft hum. When he first entered the Normandy, the noises were unfamiliar, just like the crew. Now he knew each sound, groan and pop just as he knew each crew members face, name and duty station.

Garrus begun to wonder what Shepard was doing. Counting the hours, he realized he hadn't seen her all day. He had ate with the crew but she didn't eat when he did. Garrus then remembered the last time he saw her. He had been speaking with Joker after helping Jacob with the weaponry. On his way back to the crew deck, he saw her was speaking with Kelly. As he neared he heard her telling Kelly that she would be in her cabin reviewing the daily reports. Quickly, she entered the elevator and disappeared. Unable to catch her before the closing of the elevator doors, Garrus was caught by Kelly. Her endless flirting with him was annoying, not to mention her continued belief that he and Shepard was romantically linked. Suppressing a chuckle, Garrus was tempted to tell Kelly that Shepard preferred quiet killers to gregarious former C-SEC officers. Then again, it would probably cause Kelly to concoct designs on him. _Now that would be horrible._

The soft hiss of his areas doors opening caught Garrus' attention. Tali strode into the room as she began scanning the console with her omnitool. Having known Tali for the past few years, Garrus knew she would immediately begin work. Standing up, he stretched as he waited. He watched as Tali completed her scans before beginning to enter data into the console. Tali's hands were quickly entering information into the display making the console flicker brightly with orange and yellow hues. Standing over the console, Tali appeared to be communicating with the technology in a way only quarians could. Completing her data entry, Tali again scanned the console before reviewing the data on her omnitool. Turning to Garrus, Tali entered more data into her omnitool before meeting his eyes. Tali's face was mostly obscured behind her mask but he knew what was coming. Crossing her arms over this chest, she coolly surveyed him.

"You recently changed the converter couplings but the power capacitor is faulty. It surges power to the couplings at irregular intervals causing the couplings to burn out. The underlying issue is that the influx matrix is too weak for the power of the cannon. We will have to upgrade the influx matrix, buy a new power capacitor then change converter couplings. That should fix the problem. We will need to speak to Shepard." Garrus listened carefully but was lost after she told him he changed the converter couplings.

"Right..." Glancing back at EDI, Garrus called her. "EDI?" A soft flicker of blue light and EDI materialized.

"Yes, Garrus." Looking back at Tali, he motioned toward the door.

"Where's Shepard?" EDI glowed brightly.

"She is available in her cabin." Opening the door, Garrus allowed Tali to exit before leaving the area.

"Thanks!" EDI watched at Tali and Garrus left the forward batteries.

"Logging you out, Garrus."

Walking down the hallway, past the crew sleeping pods, Garrus seeing Rupert he nodded. Noticing Garrus and Tali pass, Rupert gave each a small nod and then grinned. Turning back to his work station, Rupert appeared to be preparing the next meal. Various vegetables and cooking implements were scattered on his counter as water boiled on the cook top. The smell of the food was not overly pleasant. _Must be cooking for the crew._ Glancing to his right, he watched as Dr. Chakwas worked at her station in the med bay. Following Tali, Garrus entered the elevator and pressed the button to Shepard's quarters. The ride up one level was quiet as Tali continued to review the data she collected on her omnitool. Watching her scroll through the data, Garrus began to plan what he was going to tell Shepard. He knew she would want the facts but he also knew she would expect a solution. Quickly he thought of all the salvage dealers he knew that would have the parts available and be reasonably priced. The best place to check would be the Citadel. The second option would most likely be Omega.

Exiting the elevator, Garrus saw that the activation button to Shepard's cabin was green indicating she was available to talk. Turning to motion Tali to enter, Garrus activated the door.

"Oh keelah." He heard Tali utter. Looking into Shepard's cabin, he could see Shepard and Thane ardently embracing. Thane was softly kissing Shepard as tears slid down her cheeks. Looking quickly to Tali, Garrus motioned for her to be quiet and calm. Stepping into the room, he softly cleared his throat as he tried to act nonchalant.

"Shepard, Tali and I need to talk with you about the guns. Hey, Thane." Walking past Shepard and Thane, Garrus waved Tali in. Wringing her hands, Tali walked quickly by.

"Hi, Thane. We'll need new parts Shepard." Garrus gently pushed Tali toward the couch, before turning back to Thane and Shepard. Garrus watched as Thane gently cupped Shepard's face, wiping her tears away. Smiling softly, Shepard squeezed Thane one last time before releasing him. Meeting Garrus' gaze, Shepard walked to the couches joining him and Tali. Following her, Thane sat down on the couch and watched Garrus and Tali. Sitting down next to Tali, Garrus smiled at Shepard. Gently, he elbowed Tali, prompting her to explain.

"The amount of energy the Thanix Cannon is displacing is not equal to the power of the gun. In order to fix this, we will need to upgrade the influx matrix, purchase a new power capacitor and replace the converter couplings." Nodding in agreement, Garrus looked at Shepard.

"We have a choice of where to purchase the items. The Citadel or Omega. Personally, I would rather purchase at the Citadel. I have contacts in C-SEC that could be helpful." Shepard listened intently before nodding in agreement.

"I'll have Joker set a course to the Citadel. Tali, how are the upgrades to the drive core coming?" Standing up, Tali motioned for Shepard to follow her.

"Let me show you on your private terminal." Garrus and Thane stood, allowing Tali and Shepard to pass. Walking to Thane's side, Garrus watched as Tali sat down at Shepard's desk and began to pull up reports for Shepard to review. Hovering at Tali's side, Shepard's attention was engrossed in the data she was being shown. Stepping closer to Thane, Garrus lowered his voice to speak.

"Is everything alright? Shepard was crying." Thane clasped his hands behind his back before breathing deeply.

"She had received a message from Staff Commander Alenko. I read the message. He appears to want to resume his relationship with Shepard. I was attempting to step aside to allow her to consider her choices but I upset her." Reigning in his anger, Garrus tried to give Thane the benefit of a doubt. Garrus took a deep breath as he considered Thane's explanation.

"What happened?" Thane up looked at Shepard. Following his gaze, Garrus watched as Shepard and Tali continued to review reports. Looking back at Thane, Garrus could see a small smile on the drell's face. Seeing Garrus studying him, Thane leaned closer, his voice low.

"She chose me." Surprised at Thane's words, Garrus stood straight, his mandibles flaring wide in a turian smile.

"I am relieved and happy for you. I was concerned you and Shepard had a fight. I know It's none of my business but I want Shepard to be happy." Stepping in front of Thane, Garrus stared at him.

"How do you feel about Shepard?" Thane unclasped his hands from behind his back and appeared to visibly relax.

"I love her." Garrus quickly glanced at Shepard.

"Have you told her?" Thane's soft chuckled drew Garrus's attention.

"A few minutes before you arrived. We told each other." Thane's words caused Garrus to turn his head quickly and stare at him.

"You told each other? She loves you!" Smiling, Thane softly nodded. Unable to contain his excitement, Garrus laughed. Grabbing Thane, Garrus hugged then gently shook him, patting him on his shoulder.

"Take care of her. I've known her for a long time. She deserves happiness. Kaidan...well... he failed her. Don't fail her." Thane laughed at Garrus exuberance.

"I won't. She's my siha. She's everything." Releasing Thane, Garrus stepped back in time to hear Shepard call to them.

"What's going on down there?" Laughing, Garrus walked to Shepard and embraced her.

"Whoa buddy... what's going on?" Stepping back, Garrus sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Thane told me you love each other. I think it's great. It's about time." An excited squeal rang out as Tali launched herself out of chair to hug her.

"I'm so happy for you, for both of you! Everything will be fine. I know it will." Stepping away from Tali, Shepard smiled and softly laughed.

"So, your both okay with Thane and I?" Garrus turned to Tali shrugging his shoulders.

"It shouldn't but we are on a Cerberus operated ship." Thane approached and stood behind Shepard, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Perhaps, for the time being, it would be prudent to maintain the ruse that Shepard is involved with Garrus rather that sharing this information. I do not want to distract from the mission. Knowledge of our relationship may upset crew members." Garrus considered Thane's request as he turned to Tali.

"No talking, no scuttle butt. Agreed?" Tali nodded emphatically.

"Agreed." Turning to Shepard, Tali again hugged her.

"I'm glad it all worked out." Turning to Thane, Tali shook his hand before grasping it between hers.

"I'll know you'll take care of her and be good to her. Just, make her happy." Turning to look at Shepard, Tali softly touched her friend's cheek.

"She deserves it." Shepard grasped Tali's hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you're both here. I couldn't do it without you." Garrus pulled Tali and Shepard to him. Hugging them both close, he closed his eyes, thankful he had friends. Seeing Thane watching them, he motioned for Thane. Pulling Thane into the group hug, Garrus laughed.

"Of course you could, just not as stylishly." Shepard and Thane stepped back before she playfully cuffed him before motioning toward her door.

"Out, both of you." Laughing Tali pulled Garrus toward the door.

"See you later."

Turning back to Shepard, he watched as Thane stood next to her. He could see Thane tenderly touch her arm before looking at him. Seeing them together made Garrus heart swell. _She deserves him_. At the closing of Shepard's door, he vowed he would do anything to keep them together and alive.


	11. First

Thane watched as Shepard's cabin door closed. The room felt empty without Garrus and Tali. Touching Shepards arm, Thane moved to embrace her. He was relieved that Garrus and Tali supported and knew of his love for Shepard. Pressing his cheek against hers he began to think of the individual crew members. Some would accept the relationship, others would object, some perhaps violently. Thane remembered Jacob's joking in the cargo hold. Jacob was lucky Shepard didn't kill him. Thane tightened his arms around her as he felt her lean against him, her was breath warm against his neck. Slowly he trailed his fingers up her back to the nape of her neck. With agile fingers, he caressed her neck and stroked her hair. In response as a soft groan escaped her lips as Shepard rubbed her cheek against his. Kissing his jaw, she nipped at his chin then lower lip.

"Stay with me tonight." Her voice husky. Stroking her shoulders, he lazily lid his hands down her arms to grasp her hands. Tugging her, Thane lead Shepard to the bed. Under her watchful eyes, he pulled off his shirt let his pants drop to the floor. The sound of Shepard's sharp intake of breath surprised him. Stepping closer, Shepard touched his chest before tracing his markings with her finger tips. Following his ribs, she let her hands fall down his sides before stroking his stomach and thighs. Stepping back she studied his manhood. She softly encircled him causing Thane to stiffen and harden in her hand. With a down stroke, Shepard felt the length and girth of him. The heat of her hand caused him to gasp and moan. Her warm touch was maddening. Not wanting to her stop, he cupped her face as he kissed her.

His lips were urgent against hers as his tongue sought entrance. Yielding to his demand, Shepard parted her lips, her tongue caressing his. The feel of her warm wet mouth caused a moan to emanate deep within him. Grabbing his hands, Shepard pulled away from him. Lifting her shirt, she pulled it off letting let it fall to the floor. Stepping out of her pants and underwear, she kicked her clothes aside before looking at him. Thane's eyes roved hungrily over her body. Her honeyed skin looked soft and warm as the scent of lavender filled his nose and mouth. He had read that humans usually had hair on other parts of their bodies other than their head but Shepard had none. Her skin gleamed in the soft light of her cabin. Having felt the skin of her arms and hands, Thane often wondered if the rest of her was as soft as he imagined.

Encircling her waist with his hands, he raked his fingers over her stomach and up her chest. Her breasts swayed gently against the pressure of his touch. Having had no prior experience with human females, Thane very gently squeezed her flesh as his thumbs accidently grazed her nipples. Shepards loud gasp and moan was his reward for his exploration. Thane watched as her nipples tightened into small buds. Encircling each bud with his thumbs caused Shepard to close her eyes and moan as she gripped his arms. The feel of the skin on her breasts was softer than her hands or stomach. Lowering his face to her breast, he rubbed his cheeck against the underside of each breast. Thane could feel Shepard grasp his head, pulling her closer to her chest. The softness and heat of her skin made him want to burrow into her softness. He wanted to feel her on his skin. Pressing his head against her chest, he could hear and feel the steady beat of her heart.

"Use your mouth." She plead. Looking up at her, Thane eyes met hers as he quickly licked one nipple then the other. Shepard moaned loudly in response. Seeing her face contort in pleasure, Thane covered her left nipple with his mouth as he teased the soft peak. He could feel Shepard begin to tremble against him. Grabbing his right hand, she pushed it between her legs as she pulled him closer to her.

The warmth of her sex fascinated him. With tender fingers her traced her intimate areas. His touch traveled over her labia before his fingers delved between her soft folds. His searching fingers found silken velvetiness and wetness, so much wetness. Continuing his suckling of her breast, Thane began to explore her sex. Finding her entrance, he was could feel her muscles clenching and pulsing around him. Her heat and moisture caused him to moan against her breast. Backing up to the bed, Thane pulled her to him as he sat. Shepard stroked his neck as she straddled him. Reaching between their bodies, she found and guided him into her. With a downward thrust, she joined her body to his. Her boldness enticed him. Without hesitation she told him what she wanted.

The feel of her muscles grasping and stroking him caused Thane to groan as he thrust into her. Grasping her hips, he began to move, slowly at first then faster as pleasure rippled up his spine. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Shepard undulated against him. Her head falling back, she clenched her eyes as she moaned in pleasure. Thane watched, entranced as she moved against him, seeking the release he so desperately wanted. Their bodies meeting again and again as Thane thrust harder and harder. The feel of her body grasping his was beyond anything he had ever felt. Soft beads of perspiration broke out all over her body as she continued to move against him.

The smell of lavender permeated his skin and moisture gathered on his skin. Running his lips and tongue along her collar bone, Thane tasted her salty sweet perspiration. Grasping at her back, he tried to pull her closer, wanting to lose himself in her. Suddenly she fell forward, locking her lips with his, her tongue wild in his mouth. He could feel her hand reach between their bodies as she felt him entering her. Thane could feel her rub her sex heightening her pleasure. The thought of her touching him as he surged into her flamed his passion for her. Feeling himself losing control, Thane rolled Shepard onto her back as he raised himself on his elbows. Looking down at her body splayed on the bed, his for the taking, made him tremble.

Joining his body to hers he buried himself in her as his passion intensified. The feel of Shepard wrapping her legs around his waist sent him over the edge. In a frenzy, he wilding thrust against her hard and fast. He pushed deeper, wanting to become part of her. He could feel her arms and body tighten around him as she screamed his name. Her body spasmed around him, her back arching off the bed. The feel of her clenching him sent him over the edge, his pleasure erupting as he felt himself fling out of himself. He yelled her name as he slammed into her, pleasure coursed though him. Burrowing into her neck, he softly sucked on her skin, wanting to leave a mark. Slowling returning to himself, he continued to moved against her, loving the feel of her skin as soft aftershocks of pleasure raced through his skin. Pulling out of her, Thane could feel her skin quiver as he left her.

With a heavy sigh, he rolled away from her. Laying on his back he stared at the windows above her bed. Thane watched as her reflection as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. The feel of her warm body sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. Turning his head toward hers, he delicately kissed her hair as sleep began to claim him. Snuggling closer to him, Shepard wrapped her arm around his waist before sighing.

"Good night my love." Hearing her call him her love brought a smile to his lips. Hugging her close, he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Siha."


	12. Together

"Let's run away." Rolling onto her stomach, Shepard gently ran her fingers across Thane's chest. Her soft touch caused him to shiver. Turning onto his side, he snuggling deeper into his pillow. His face was soft with sleep. The white sheets made his skin gleam. The vividness of its sheen was like emeralds setting the sun. His eyes danced as he watched her.

"Where would we go?" Shepard crawled closer to him. Her lips hovered over his before she pulled away to lie on her side facing him.

"Anywhere you want." Thane sighed. He smiled as he ran his hand over her collar bone and chest. His lush lips beckoning her.

"What would we do?" Leaning into his touch, Shepard closed her eyes in bliss.

"Whatever you want." Trailing his finger over her shoulder, he ran his hand down her arm, to her waist. He lightly dug his fingers into her skin, pulling her close.

"Siha..." Shepard gasped as Thane sensually rubbed his body against hers. The feel of his skin on hers sent tingles of pleasure racing down her spine. Shepard wrapped her arms around him as he caressed her back, his lips claiming hers. His lips caressed hers as his tongue sought entrance. Opening her mouth, Shepard caressed his tongue with hers as her hands stroked his back and neck. Thane held her close as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. The hard length of his body caused Shepard to moan as she pressed herself closer. Wiggling against him, she tried to find a comfortable position. Her movements elicited a muffled groan from Thane. Shepard giggled as his hands caught her waist, pressing her hard against him.

"My lovely." She whispered. Thane buried his hand in her hair as she laid her head against his chest. She laid quietly listening to his heartbeat. The gentle thump was the most precious sound she would ever know. Shepard laid her hand over his heart. Resting her chin on her hand, she gazed at him. His eyes met hers as a slow smile crossed his lips.

"What are you thinking?" Shepard's eyes traced the lines of his face. Her eyes drank in his features, his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Shepard wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"I'm making a memory." Thane sighed, squeezing her. Lazily, she traced his lips with her finger tips.

"Your lips were made to be kissed and kissed often." Slowly she slid up his body and hovered her lips over his, extending the anticipation. Thane chuckled.

"How you love to tease, Siha." In an instant, he flipped them over. Capturing her wrists, he held them over her head as his hand roved over her body. A sliver of fear raced through her heightening her desire. Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him. Thane joined his body with hers and began to rock against her. Twinges of light played around Shepard's vision as her pleasure began to build. Wanting release she met his feverish strokes.

"Please." Shepard pleaded. Thane groaned in response as he wrapped his arm around her, crushing her to him. The sound of her need sent his pleasure into a crescendo. Her name ripping from his throat as he pushed hard against her. The feel of him deep within racked her body with jolts of pleasure as she arched against him. Her body convulsed around him as he nuzzled her neck, softly repeating her name over and over. Squeezing him with her legs, she held him close, savoring the moment. Slowly he released her hands before rolling onto his back.

"Will you wake me every morning in this way?" Shepard laughed at the wistfulness in Thane's question. Snuggling against him, she dotted his chest with kisses.

"If you wish." Wrapping his arms around her, Thane inhaled her scent as her hair tickled his nose.

"I must go, Siha. Before anyone awakens." Shepard knew he had to leave. She hated that they had to be cautious but she was unsure of the crews reaction and they must be careful. She lightly kissed him before sitting up. Thane watched the muscles of her back play as she stretched.

"I have never... your skin is so soft." Sheaprd looked over her shoulder at him. The sight of him on her bed was too much. Turning around she crawled to him, straddling him. Grasping his arms, she held them over his head as she pinned him to the bed.

"You're my prisoner." Thane smiled as he attempted to kiss her. Shepard ducked and nibbled on his jaw as she held him down. Sitting back, she smiled roguishly at him.

"I will keep you here forever. To visit at my leisure." Thane began to laugh as he watched her.

"I will stay as long as you wish, Siha." Shepard released his arms as she sat back.

"I don't want you to go. I want this... I want to wake up to you every morning and lie down with you every night. I want you for as long as I can have you." Thane sat up. Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face in her chest.

"I want you as well. Do you want to tell the crew?" Shepard gazed down at his face. His somber eyes peered back at her. The depths of his gaze brought a flutter to her stomach. Hugging him tighter, Shepard thought about their options.

"Perhaps we can start to speak to the crew individually. Start with those who aren't xenophobic then work our way to those who are." Thane breathed deeply as he listened to her.

"What would you have me do?" Shepard kissed his forehead.

"I will begin slowly. I would like people to start seeing us together." Gazing up at her face, Thane smiled.

"Would you like me to come to see you on the CIC?" Shepard eyes danced at his suggestion.

"Please?" Thane chuckled at her expression.

"You need not ask, Siha. I will gladly be where ever you are." Shepard kissed him before hugging him tightly.

"Let's hope no one is too upset." Thane stroked her back as he planted kisses on her collarbone.

"We will be cautious." Shepard felt him still. Looking down as him, she could see doubt begin to fill his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Thane looked at Shepared, his expression worried.

"What of the Illusive Man?" Shepard sighed.

"He'll be the first and the last to know." Leaning back, she cupped his face.

"No matter what, I'm with you. We'll get through this." Thane smiled at her words.

"Yes we will, Siha." Thane hugged her close as he pushed her onto the bed. His lips caught hers in a deep, luxurious kiss that Shepard felt down to her toes. Before she could grab him, Thane rolled off the bed and grabbed for his clothing. Shepard rolled onto her knees ready to pounce. Thane quickly dressed before grabbing her. His lips met hers as his arms encircled her. Shepard ardently returned his kiss as she briefly considered pulling him back onto the bed. Seeming to read her mind, Thane pulled away. His smiling face caused her heart to summersault.

"I must return to my room but I will return. Will you allow me to escort you to obtain breakfast?" Shepard sat back and smiled.

"30 minutes?" Thane lightly caressed her cheek before nodding.

"I will return, Siha." Turning quickly he strode to the door. Glancing back at her, Thane smiled as the door closed behind him. Shepard waited for a few seconds before standing. Turning to the bed, she began to straighten the covers when she heard her door open. Looking at the door, she saw Thane come rushing into the room. A jolt of fear engulfed her, a question forming in her throat. Scooping her into his arms he spun around. Shepard shrieked as he reigned kissed on her face and neck. Just as quickly as he returned he left. Shepard stood in the middle of her empty room, giggles erupted from her chest. Shepard watched as her door closed.

As Shepard left her bathroom, she was greeted by Thane as he sat idly spinning in her chair. Shepard leaned against the door frame as she watched him. A smile played at her lips at the sight of him. Thane had changed his clothes. He was now wearing his brown leathers. The snug coat and pants accentuating his broad shoulders and narrow hips. The color accented his brilliant skin making his eyes appear as deep pools of onyx. The dusty rose tint of his lips made Shepard shudder with the memory of them on her skin.

"If I had known you were waiting, I would have asked EDI to create a field so you could watch." Thane lazily reached for her. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her hips as he rested his forehead against her stomach.

"I will remember your offer, Siha." Gazing up at her face, he sensually licked his lips as his eyes met hers. Heat rose up her neck coloring her cheeks. Shepard bit her lip as she fought the urge to unzip his coat. The thought of undressing him caused her breath to quicken sending shivers of anticipation down her arms and legs.

"Stop that." Thane smiled, his eyes filled with mischief.

"I have yet to begin." Shepard gasped as the reverberation in his voice caused heat to pool in her stomach and below. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down to rest her forehead against his.

"You have no idea what you do to me?" She was panting now, her control was whisper thin. Thane cupped her face as he kissed her.

"I know what you do to me, Siha. I only wish to return the favor." Shepard laughed as she tugged at him to stand. The feel of his arms around her brought a sigh to her lips as the scent of bergamot engulfed her. Shepard buried her face in his neck, nuzzling his skin.

"You smell delicious." Thane gasped as she began to softly bite his neck. Pressing her against him, he leaned into her.

"Siha." He whispered, his voice rough. Looking into his eyes, Shepard felt overwhelmed. She wanted to give him anything, be anything for him.

"Tell me." Thane closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let us get something to eat before we end up in your bed." Shepard giggled.

"We could end up in your cot." Thane chuckled in response.

"No matter where we end up, we may be there for awhile." The promise in his voice made Shepard's knees turn to water. Quickly kissing his lips, she turned and pulled him toward the door.

"We better go. You'll need to eat. I wouldn't want you to become weak." Thane smiled as he followed her.


End file.
